


Dark Idiosyncrasies

by VampireAestheticsxXXx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Vore, Blood Kink, Breastfeeding, Cock Tease, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Human/Vampire Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Twincest, Vibrator Torture, Vore, Werewolf Sex, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireAestheticsxXXx/pseuds/VampireAestheticsxXXx
Summary: After an intentional potions 'accident', Snape is left in a state of perpetual arousal, and worse, he's forced to explore the entrance to the Devil's Snare. Unfortunately...it's mating season for the sentient-like-plant and Trevor escapes the Gryffindor common room, sending Neville Longbottom after curfew hours to search for him throughout Hogwarts dark, corridors.*This work is a collection of kinky stories with your favorite Potions Master...*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Harry Potter.
> 
> The premise of this work is not for everyone...
> 
> I've gotten inspiration from other works similar to this one, though I am only familiar with two of them.

The incessant droning drew Severus Snape mad. For the fifth day that week, it seemed no one else could detect the mystifying noise but him. Scowling, he studied each student with an inscrutable intensity. Contempt arose as seconds passed, and the students proceeded to appear unfazed. He must be going mental! Sighing, he glowered at the ungraded 6th-year essays, dully noting to himself that torturing students with workloads of essays, assignments, and quizzes eventually backfired in the end. He tossed them to the side after setting the quill back in its holder. No worries. The class period was nearly over. He'd find out where the source-

Snape's fist clenched in irritation as the droning crescendoed in volume as he walked through the rows, checking potions. He eyed Weasely's potion, halting abruptly. The color and texture were completely wrong! This somehow aggravated him on a level it should not have been capable of.

"Weasely," he drawled, his arms crossing over his chest, "how did you manage to turn what was supposed to be a _ pinkish pearl _ color into...what one would daresay...resembles mud?" He raised an eyebrow.

Snickering erupted from the Slytherin side of the room.

"Silence," Snape uncharacteristically snapped at his house. His brain was unable to handle any more unnecessary clamor. 

With a flick of his wand, Ron Weasely's botched potion disappeared. "Zero for today. Don't bother restarting. If I were you, I'd learn how to follow simple directions, Weasely." The red head's face reddened in anger.

The last of the fifteen minutes were coming to an end, and unsurprisingly, for the majority of the class, Slytherins took the brunt of Snape's wrath as they had all week. They all knew Professor Snape was more aggravated than usual.

The class resumed stirring and adding their final touches to their potions. Snape caught a weird scent from the mid-section of cauldrons. His eyes settled on Longbottom who was gazing wide-eyed around the room. The idiotic boy had the audacity to idly stir a potion- his small brain absent- after Snape had shouted at him for the past couple of days about! The potions professor strode over to him as the boy picked up a small cutting knife. 

"Longbottom!" Snape venomously barked. He took pleasure in seeing the cowardly Gryffindor nearly jump out of his skin. The boy dropped the potions knife and flinched as it fell suddenly, tightly clenching his left hand. "Care to explain why- for the fourth time this week- you have been daydreaming and have been careless to pay attention in my class! If you botch one more potion, I will-" 

Longbottom raised his arm as if he was possessed, hand hovering over the potion. A bead of blood fell into the cauldron, rippling the surface of its content like ocean waves.

The potion in Longbottom's cauldron scent wafted into his nostrils.

Snape became rigid, stuck in some sort of trance. Heat radiated, racing and intertwining through his veins. His breathing slowed tremendously. Blood rushed south, his skin flushing. The droning became a vibration strumming through his body, starting from the crown of his head ceasing at his groin to spread throughout. Snape would be lying if he said it wasn't pleasurable.

Finally, he regained control of his motor skills. Gripping the edge of the table he forced his legs to cease its quivering and attempted to compose. It was humiliating how he was being ogled by students in such a state.

"C-class-" he swallowed-"Class dismissed..."

Miss. Know-It-All-Granger stood up in alarm. "But, sir-"

"Now!"

Chairs scraped against the dungeon floor as they gathered their things and fled the room. "L-Longbottom, stay!" Snape growled out through gritted teeth. He forced Neville Longbottom to reveal the list of steps and ingredients of the botched potion on parchment before assigning detention.

* * *

"Arggh!"

Snape groaned. The potion shared similar properties to the Amorentia potion, except with more aphrodisiac qualities. It puzzled him how Longbottom managed to get sap-a key ingredient- from the Devil's Snare. An antidote for his current condition would be nearly impossible to find! 

His office was dark and cool. It sent chills racing down his spine. At that moment, the potions master wanted nothing more than to grind himself against the chair until the humming in his prostate area and the contractions of his sphincter muscles relaxed. Snape adjusted himself in his trousers. He had work to do. _Yes, work..._he thought to himself. He strenuously gulped. The quill wobbled in his tight grip. He placed the tip on the paper and begun grading, but only got halfway done when he felt the mystifying vibrations increased. He jerked violently, ink spilling over the parchments and off the corner of his desk. Snape gasped. His spine rolled with ecstasy and he dropped his head, dark hair spilling over his face. He couldn't help but dig his nails in the wood of desk for support.

"Severus?"

Startled, Snape jerked his head around to see Professor McGonagall's stern eyes on him. He could see her upper body in the green flames, arms crossed over her chest. "You're on night patrol today. You might want to take precautions on the East Towers. Someone-which I believe is a student- has been procuring the entrance of the Devil's Snare."

Snape blinked as she disappeared.

_Longbottom...But how? And Why?_

* * *

"Lum-" 

A brownish-green tentacle wrapped around his wrist. His wand ripped from his grip. There was that wretched sound again, deafening as ever. But there was something different about it. There was a melodious quality to it, he had not heard before. Singing to him. Calling to him.

It was the Devil's Snare that had been calling him earlier, he realized-though he had not much time to dwell upon it due to his clothing dissolving from his pale skin. He was covered in some substance of the sort. 

Severus had, at many points in his life, wished for numerous deaths. Being stripped bare and then crushed to death didn't quite make it to his long list. Well, beggars weren't choosers. He stopped his pitiless attempts at maneuvering his way out of its tight clutches and succumbed, going completely still. When the Devil's Snare almost entirely relinquished its hold on him, Snape felt like a fool. Of course! The more you resist the Devil's Snare, its tentacles squeezed around you-like a boa constrictor around its prey. 

The Devil's Snare scoured his body, the mystifying substance still covering him. His senses heightened as a vine slithered across his chest, nipples taught and erection hard. More vines ran across his tailbone, his feet, and the underside of his penis where the skin of gland connected to his shaft. He shuddered as one slipped between the cleft of his arse and delved deep inside of him, exploring him as one took his throbbing length into its hot, lubricated caverns. Snape's head rolled back onto his shoulders, his hips snapping up.

"Trevor?" a voice strained out.

The Snare stopped its ministrations abruptly, freezing in mid-air. 

"Trevor? Where are you?"

If Snape had the capacity to know that the situation at hand was ignominious, he'd be the same shade as the ungainly boy who was now trying to walk back out unnoticed. Of course, Snare was quicker, a vine wrapping around Longottom's waist and hauling him into the air. The boy was covered in the same substance as he was, his clothes shedding from his body, stark naked, arse nearly as white as snow. Snape only had a moment to revel in Longottom's features before both of them were then discarded on the floor with their ankles and wrists bound, stretched to their limbs were sore. Snape's heart sped, fearing he'd be pulled apart.

Shluccck...Schlucsh...Shluccck...Schlucsh

Strands of his disheveled hair fell into his face as he raised his head.

He swallowed.

"Don't worry, Professor. It won't hurt if you relax."

Snape looked over at Longbottom and then back at the thick, voluptuous tentacle gliding towards his entrance. Closing his eyes, he released the tension in his lower muscles and waited.

And waited. 

Suddenly, he gasped. The sphincter muscles stretched to accommodate the lubricated girth inches at a time. The vines released his ankles. His own heavy girth throbbed painfully.

"Ugghhh..." he moaned, toes digging into the ground. Pleasure racked through his every cell until his knees wobbled at the sensation of the Snare sliding in and out of him. In and out. 

In and out...

His thighs clamped together as the Devil's Snare rasped against a bundle of nerves that made him lose his mind. Vines wrapped around his the base of his thighs and pried them apart. Only his toes touched the ground, his hips in the air. Snape's fingers wrapped around the restraints of his wrists as if they'd give him support. 

A sharp inhale left his throat as the Devil's Snare seemed to expand inside of him. It was an unbearable pleasure that bordered sharp pain. Severus Snape couldn't recount many sexual experiences in his morbid life and he feared that when all was done...would he want it to end? For the first time in decades, his mind was off of war, protecting others, and maintaining facades because no one truly knew where his loyalties reposed. 

His stomach knotted. 

Snape was gasping at this point, a wanton whore meeting the friction of each deep thrust of the Snare, and aroused at the prospect of his abdomen swelling as he was penetrated and deflating as Snare removed itself just to repeat the process. Any attempt at preserving his dignity in front of Longbottom was pointless-let alone futile. 

Then he felt the gush of hot liquid seep inside of him. The tentacle flattened as it pumped its seed inside of Snape, then exited him to recoil into the dark recesses of the intimidating plant.

Blinking rapidly, Snape moaned in discontent as he stared at his jutting sex. It was absolute torture! 

Severus then remembered Longbottom was in the room-no doubt suffering as he was.

His dark eyes skimmed over the boy's glistening and flushed body. What caught his attention was the rippling of Longbottom's swollen abdominal region. The longer he gawked at it, the more prominent it became. Almost as it was growing. As more seconds passed, Longbottom appeared to look like a pregnant woman in her third trimester and bordering on fourth. He looked as if he would 'pop'. Snape's eyes greedily watched as the young man's eyes squeezed closed and whimpered, his legs spreading apart, and chest falling rapidly. Rolling his hips, the boy cried out as he had never before writhing in...pleasure? 

Snape had been so distracted at the spectacular sight that he didn't acknowledge the gradual expanding of his belly until he could feel the slight burn of his stretching skin. More curious than anything, he observed the transformation of the egg forming to completion. Suddenly, the vines around his ankles and thighs vanished, and he took no time into feeling up his swollen torso; firm and incredibly large. The palms of his hands gently caressed the bulging underside of his belly. Nothing could prepare for the contraction rippling its way through his every muscle. It left him shaking and heaving for air and his cock immensely throbbing. There was no doubt that whatever was inside him wanted to be born. "Ooohhhh-" The tentacles inside him moved around before making its descent downward, causing the potions professor to engage in pushing. How was he going to catch his breath when-

The creature inside of him brushed his prostate. It drove him mad at the feel of each individual tentacle grazing his sensitive nerves.

He couldn't take it anymore!

Snape grounded into the ground and the body of the young snare peeked out of his stretched pink hole. Snape's eyes rolled in his sockets and his milky, white thighs were spread as far as was physically possible. His hips abruptly raised from the floor, legs quivering and breath stuttering. Severus rocked against the propelled movements of the Snare. It felt as if he was being f#cked from the inside and his mouth parted at another contraction.

"Uuuggghhh!" 

Indescribable bliss rolled through him. His panting was lewd and uncontrollable. His moaning grew louder as he grew closer and cock twitched. He caught his bottom lip, bearing down and spreading his arse as wide as possible and pushed for the last time. Severus' hips rolled through each wave of orgasm as the Snare pushed against his prostate and through his stretched hole. Of their own accord, his vocal cords produced a scream, his body jerking, chest heaving, and his hot semen spilling onto his ribs.

The Devil's Snare slid out of him and found its progenitor. 

When his high dissipated, he noticed Longbottom giving him a knowing look. 

"How long will that blasted potion's effects last?" Snape grumbled out, more aroused than ever. 

"Until the mating season is over for the Snare," Longbottom replied, casually examining the new snares produced.

Snape gritted his teeth, but it slowly morphed into a smirk the more he scrutinized the young man. 

Piercing dark eyes latching on to Neville Longbottom, Severus then raised his pointer finger in a come-hithering motion, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip.


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's stakes are high as he bets Draco Malfoy about whether or not the typically stoic Potion's Professor can endure a dildo during the entire length of double potions. Harry has his tricks, and Draco knows Snape is a master of occlumency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw...
> 
> I'm b.s-ing the potion and its effects in this chapter and unfamiliar spells... I'm trying to appear smart, okay...

Harry Potter sat down in his respected seat. For the first time, he was early for potions. Perspiration beaded at his temples though it was cool in the dungeons; he'd rarely been so anxious in his life. How could he have been so stupid to make an unbreakable vow with Malfoy? The vow resonated in his head.

_Do you promise, Potter, that if I win the bet, you'll be the entire Slytherin's -including Filch-sex slave every day until the year is over?_

_Yes. _

Gradually, watching with darting eyes, the desks began to fill with students. Steel, grey eyes locked on him. Harry knew he was nervous as well. Being forced to seduce Hermione Granger without the interference of magic or love potions until he could persuade her to have unprotected sex with him wasn't exactly a desire. Imagine if Hermione got pregnant, and the shade of Lucius Malfoy's complexion, when he eventually finds out his bloodline would no longer be pure. To be honest, Harry had the feeling Malfoy Sr. would probably rape Draco until the boy could give birth himself. 

The potions door slammed shut.

Draco gave him a small nod. Harry swallowed and watched as Draco muttered the incantations under his breath. The unaware potions professor slightly glowed, but the magic went unnoticed.

"He's all yours," Draco mouthed to him. 

Harry focused on Snape's movements. He was currently going over the Invigoration Draught, but Harry was droned out. "...Do not handle your Vervain Infusion and Scurvygrass carelessly. You will use your pestle and ground their seeds into a fine powder," he drawled, rolling his eyes at Miss. Granger frantically writing notes. Mind you, the only one taking notes. "When the potion is executed correctly it should-"

Harry's Potter's heart was the only thing the boy could hear as Snape abruptly cut off his sentence. Furiously, the potion professor's head whipped around the classroom, his usual pallor gaining a pinkish tint. His eyes squinted, lingering on Harry. Relaxing his shoulders, the Gryffindor gave him his best fabrication of a questioning look, quill in hand. 

He wiped the sweat from his forehead as Snape resumed his lesson. Already he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

The vibrating dildo was set at a slow an steady pace. Snape paced back and forth looking rather uncomfortable, but he adjusted his composure quickly. Sooner rather than later, Harry knew that Snape would attempt to perform legilimens on each student to figure out the cause of his...sudden predicament.

Draco's eyes met his once again with a smirk.

"I do not want this potion mishandled or screwed up," Snape warned in a slight growl. "The properties are highly flammable and poisonous, so gather around. And Longbottom-" Snape's eyes glared at the unruly boy, "-do pay attention. I do not wish to escort you-or _carry_ you- to Madame Pomfrey. Am I understood?" 

Neville squeaked out a 'yes, sir' as he shrunk back in fear. 

"_Excellent_," the potions master sarcastically shot back, then his eye darted around the room. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" 

The class scrambled to gather around Snape, who was at the front round table that contained several vials and ingredients, without being within arm's length of the dour professor.

Time to increase the pace.

As the professor began to explain the proper increments to pour the Vervain infusion inside the vial, Harry innocuously flicked his wand attempting to hide the movement behind the other crowded students. "Keep a steady hand-as I'm sure _many_ of you ungainly teenagers will have trouble with- and-_Nyuh!"_ The infusion vial clattered to the stone floor, it's lavender-colored substance pooling around the student's feet. "Step back, you blithering idiots-Arggh-" Snape's hand clenched the end of the table, letting out a grunt, barely able to whisk away the mess on the floor. His breathing was shallow as he whipped around, Harry went wide-eyed as coal-black eyes neared his direction. But, the man's eyes rested on Hermione. "_Miss..._Granger," he drawled out, sneering with uttermost contempt.

"Yes, Professor," she timidly squeaked out. 

"As being-regrettably, I must admit-_one_ of the..._brightest_ students...in this classroom-" he spat out, his face shaping as if he had bit into a bitter lemon and had drunk four liters of Veritaserum. 

Hermione's eyes lightened up in shock, her usual countenance shining through her uneasiness. 

"However, if I find out that you have secretly hexed me without my knowledge-!"

"H-Hexed you, sir?" Hermione sputtered, frowning. " Though it's quite possible, the chances of me being successful are highly improbable. Even if I was successful, with a professor as such, with your talent, i-it would be miraculous to sustain a hex this long without you noticing-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Granger," the potions master snapped at her. "Don't interrupt me again."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione resumed writing notes. 

Snape barked out names when he caught multiple students whispering to their buddies. Harry inwardly smirked. No one could believe someone had the audacity and the luck to perform magic on the git.

"Whoever performed this untraceable hex on me, end it now, or this will be the final time you ever step foot in this classroom-"

Harry Potter could deal with that.

"-or at Hogwarts again. I. Will. Make. Sure. Of. It." 

Snape wildly looked around, clenching his fists at his sides.

He had never heard his heart thud so loud. He didn't want to be expelled, but If he didn't finish the bet, he'd have to be the Slytherins sex toy for the entire year.

Wait. If he was expelled, he wouldn't be able to fulfill his unbreakable vow.

If he didn't carry out his unbreakable vow, he'd...die.

Possible expulsion it was then, but he'd ease off for now.

Snape's mood seemed to be worse than before as he dismissed them back to their seats. Forty minutes into class, sixty-five percent of the Gryffindors received detention, including Harry himself. The reason was stupid really. Snape's reason was for being an "Insufferable brat" and "intentionally grating" his nerves with his mindless finger tapping. "Your incessant actions indicate that you are nervous," Snape taunted. "You have something to confess, Potter?" 

"Maybe I am, and maybe I do," Harry said, raising his head, "but not to you." He watched with satisfaction as the potions master's blood visibly boiled. "I will have none of your disrespect, Potter!" 

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes.

In a blur, Snape's robes billowed around his stealthy figure and in the next second Harry blinked, Snape's face was above his. "How arrogantly disrespectful you are. Just like your father! The both of you foolishly believe the world merely bows at your feet. Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Potter! Your behavior will not bode well with either you or me in the oncoming future. One more problem out of you, and you might just find yourself cleaning these dungeons and Filch's office every day and _every year_ I have to see your pitiful existence," Snape threatened in a low growl. 

Harry pursed his lips in a pout. "Yes, Mother."

The classroom erupted in snickers and chortles. 

Smoke came out in circular puffs from Snape's nostrils and ears. 

Snape smacked his hand on his desk, fuming with rage. "_One-hundred and fifty_ points from Gryffindor," he spat out slowly. He strode over to his own desk, yanking the black quill from its holder to dip it in the green ink. As soon as Snape bent over to sit, the feather pen slipped from his hand. Harry had never seen the professor go crossed eyed before. Minutes passed, the professor shifting restlessly, a string of profanities mumbled underneath his breath. 

Oh, no.

Snape had finally resorted to using legilimency.

And Harry was his first candidate.

_Quick,_ Harry thought to himself. _Think fast._

There was only one thing he could think to do.

Harry non-verbally spelled the dildo to maximum speed before Snape's probing could retain any information. The professor nearly jumped in the air. He was holding on to the edge of his chair, knees shaking, for dear life. His composure was slipping.

Harry turned to Draco, who was trying to hold in his laughter. He should be scared. 

Harry wasn't done yet.

He spelled the toy inside Snape to edge and tease him.

It would be very torturous.

"T-t-t-textbooks out," Snape grounded out through clenched teeth. "Page one-hundred and ninety-thr-thre-three-eh!" 

Harry watched in delight as Snape's hips rocked against the leg of his desk, but his facial mask was blank. 

"Vibratoem Rotundum," the teen whispered. 

Snape's jaw dropped, quivering. Flushed, he then ducked behind the wood of his desk, trying to spare himself from his ignominy. 

One last spell. That's all he had.

Harry had to use it at the Snape's most vulnerable moment.

Light panting could be heard behind the ebony fixture. Students were starting to murmur now, standing to see what had become of the renowned potions professor. 

This was it.

"Capitulim Objectus," he muttered.

"Ahh-hah!" Snape's body bounded up from behind the desk as if he was a marionette. "S-stop," he gasped. "Please...whoever...I'm at your mercy. I won't expel you, j-just-uggh!" Snape rode his chair, violently trying to gain as much friction as possible. 

Harry felt Draco's grey eyes burning into the side of his face. When he turned his head, he caught the white-blonde shaking his head and mouthing "No". Apparently, he was enjoying this as much as Harry was.

The professor was panting loud. He backed on top of his desk, moaning and writhing, his bulge prominent under his black slacks. Professor Snape's arm flung a stack of papers off the surface before undoing his pants and sticking his hand down his pants.

A shrill scream pierced the tense air. Lavender Brown fainted into the arms of Ron Weasely.

By the looks of it, Snape was attempting to get better access to remove the object hammering his bundle of nerves.

He was unsuccessful.

Snape's movements turned into desperation. He was practically sobbing as he resorted to grinding against his fingers as the instrument edged him close to climax, but never actually bringing him there. Snape's fingers were whiter than they'd ever been as he gripped the desk to steady himself. It was a sight to see.

Finally, as Snape's spine arched off the desk, his body convulsed as his orgasm tore through his nerve endings, his mouth parted in a silent scream.

Harry had to be honest with himself. Watching Snape was...sort of hot...Especially the way Snape's hair now draped across the man's face.

When Snape came to, anger and hot, hot embarrassment tinted his cheeks. Harry braced his ears for the onslaught of insults. But someone else spoke first.

"Wow, I think...I think I might be gay," Dean Thomas blurted out, staring at the sweaty man.

"Me and you both, Thomas," Blaise Zabini said, not entirely conscious of it. 

Pansy Parkinson and Parvati Patil were fanning themselves, swallowing as the professor looked their way. Silence permeated through the room for quite sometime before the professor knew what to say next. He settled for a threat.

"This..._incident_...better not leave this classroom," he threatened. There was absolute fear hidden in his eyes.

Everyone nodded, still drooling.

His slacks were still undone.

Two minutes later, they all were dismissed.

Harry caught up to Draco as they bounded up the dungeon steps.

"Better get to it Malfoy," Harry teased, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "I think Hermione is looking at you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I laughed at this ending...it's horrible...and incredibly stupid...oh, well...


	3. Under the Moonlight: Remus/ Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearing that time again. Every month, Snape dreads it. Forced to create Wolfsbane for his childhood enemy, the spiteful potion's master forces Remus to help accumulate ingredients-knowing well that Lupin is not far from his transformation- for future concoctions. Somehow, Snape forgets that there is a full moon that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...this chapter contains bestiality...and cum inflation...
> 
> Comment if you hate or enjoy it.

"Severus, please," Lupin whimpered, the pale man's knees giving out. With sharp reflexes, Snape wound his arm around his waist, hauling him backward before he could collapse face-first into his small herbal garden of Belladonna.

  
"Watch your step, wolf," the brooding man sneered. "Your clumsiness just nearly cost you your life!"

  
If it wasn't for Lupin's keen senses, he would have never detected the sweet fragrance wafting to his nostrils. It was deadly.

"Stop inhaling it, you imbecile!" Snape then trudged off, resuming his search for certain ingredients, wand illuminating his path. What particular element? Lupin did not know. His gums ached, and his bones hummed painfully too much to care, but he did know that this was a place for Snape's_ ingenious i_nventions and herbal experimentations, and he cared enough to take more caution.

"Can't we just s-stop-" Remus's knees buckled again, fatigued. Maybe he could just lie here, it wouldn't be too bad. 

His ears detected the string of swears coming from under the potion's master's breath. 

"Unless you do not wish to have another Wolfsbane for the next full moon, I'd gladly do so," the man drawled, crossing his arms, his dark robes fluttering about in the low wind. The night was unexpectedly dark, not a star shone in the expanse of the dark sky. Perhaps it was cloudy? 

Remus groaned as he slowly sat up. The thought of not having Wolfsbane brought more agony than he could bear. That reminded him. He pulled the beige flask from his jacket's pocket. When he uncapped it, faint blue smoke billowed from it. 

Dark eyes stared menacingly at him. "Why are you taking the Wolfsbane? As many times as I have given it to you, you should know not to take it until the day of the full moon!"

Lupin frowned. Did he not remember? Today was the full moon...

Snape's eyes widened in horror.

"You fool," Snape roared. "You could have reminded me! I would not have brought you anywhere near me if I'd known your transformation was today." Snape ground his teeth, backing away. Remus could smell his fear radiating from him. He gulped, having no doubt that Snape's mind flashed back many years ago when Sirius had pulled that horrible prank on Severus. The feeling of self-disgust and his burning anger at Sirius resurfaced. Severus could have died that day. He didn't blame Snape for his wariness and chilling bitterness against James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus himself. They hadn't been kind to him during their Hogwarts years. 

"I-I'm-"

A look of disgust and pure fear halted Remus from saying anything more.

The moon peeked from behind a set of dark clouds, chasing away a significant amount of darkness. Then, he blacked out, toppling over into Snape's herbal garden.

* * *

The edge of Snape's billowing robe caught the underside of his boot, resulting in Snape collapsing to the soft earth. He was trapped underneath Lupin's transforming body. An agony of wails and tormented guttural noises, beat at his ears as he attempted to back away on all fours. Clothes shred, and bones cracked, breaking, bending, and expanding all at once. Skin stretched, morphing into ugly patches of dark fur. The beast eyes reminded Snape of big bowls filled with urine. He'd never been this afraid in a long time. The large animal advanced on him, claws and fangs prepared to dice Snape into potion contents. Speaking of which, he noticed Lupin was covered in a sprinkle of powdered blue dust. It looked almost like the _Erotisma Lustre_ plant...

The professor bolted to his hands and knees, giving it his all to scramble up and run, but his long robes hindered him.

He yelped as something sharp and almost ironclad bound around his left ankle. It felt as if his leg was being yanked out of its socket. With as much force as he could muster, he kicked at the wolf until his boots flew off as his nails dug into the earth.

Snape's lungs heaved painfully, and adrenaline coursed in his veins. He squeezed his eyes shut as he saw the massive paw of the wolf starting to come down on him, not wishing to see his own grisly demise.

** _RRRRIP...RRRRAP!_ **

When he opened his eyes, his robes and white dress shirt were in shreds, falling from his bare shoulders, the constriction of his pale chest, inhaling and exhaling, shining in the opaque light of the moon. Snape stared at the creature with wide, dark eyes. 

With a keen-edged claw, the wolf hooked into the inner thigh of his right trouser pants leg and sliced through the seam.

Eventually, the fabric of Severus' clothing shed from his body. He was splayed out, stark naked in front of the towering beast.

The wolf suddenly sneezed, a cloud of blue powder surrounding its bulk of a head. A pink tongue lolled out from its unclasped jaw, dazed. It was many moments before it decided to do something. The creature dipped its head near Snape's opened legs. It was sniffing his...

The professor's cheeks grew crimson red, regaining some of his vitriol, and swatted at the massive head. If he hadn't known better, he would have been pretty sure he was about to get head from a wolf-

At that moment, a hot tongue licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft. He shivered. There was still an ongoing draft of wind, tousling his hair so that it tickled his jawbone. His nipples were embarrassingly pink and taut.

It was a sensory override. He swallowed, a noise emitting from his throat and dirt coated underneath his nails as he ground them in the soil for support. The muscles in his arms and back tensed. This...was not natural-

The hot tongue slowly swiped of the bulbous pink head of his member, and he breathed out a broken, shallow gasp. His fingers harshly gripped the fur of the animals head which was rolling his cock around in its heated mouth. Its tongue danced around his nerve endings, curling around and putting pressure on just the right places. All that could be heard was Severus' heavy breathing, the wolf's ministrations, and the sounds of the night. 

A string of saliva left the dark creature's mouth as it let go of Severus' erection, letting it spring. The animal gripped Severus' thighs, flipping him over onto his stomach. He flinched as its long nails left red lines on his white skin. Using his elbows, he pushed his body up on all fours. Suddenly and without warning, he was encompassed in the heat of a body and was being mounted. Snape's eyes were wide as saucers. Only about eight inches of the entire wolf's foot-and-a-half-cock was shoved into Snape's rear end, bottoming him out completely. Breathing was a struggle as he had no time to adjust to the intrusion. All he could do was grunt with each time the tremendous cock slid in and out, wanting desperately to get past the intense stretching and burning sensation in his nether regions.

"Uuggh!" His arms and knees nearly gave out as the wolf pushed more of its girth inside of Snape. With a trembling hand, Snape caressed his protruding belly, the outline of the beast's cock visible against his pale skin. If he was honest with himself, Snape liked the feeling of his intestines making room for something so big. Snape's body rocked forward with each powerful and agonizing thrust. Snape was sobbing, mouth open, saliva leaking from his mouth. Then, the wolf thrusts turned into jackhammering motions. Snape was ill-prepared and never knew his body could or would react in such a way as it did now; He was blubbering, eyes rolling in the back of his head, his hips snapping back ruthlessly against each jab of his intestines.

Severus' arms finally gave out. He settled for receiving the wolf's cock with his chest on the ground and hips in the air. 

Howling, the wolf thrust one last time, the base of his knot traveling its length inside of Severus, expanding the man's stomach a little more. And finally, in endless jet spurts, Snape was being filled with the creature's hot and sticky cum. He felt so, so full. There was still so much more of it getting released into him. Snape palmed his expanding belly in latent satisfaction, hair dripping with sweat. The wolf's knot continuously pulsed inside of him until Snape rode through his orgasm. After, he was flipped back onto his back and watched in fascination at how the cum pumped out of his wet, pink hole, his stomach deflating as well.

Maybe he should start forcing Lupin to pick ingredients on full moons more often? But of course, he'd have to make sure he had a supply of the_ Erotisma Lustre_ plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Erotisma Lustre plant is a made-up plant...that I made up of course. Think of it as a plant that gives off aphrodisiac symptoms and causes raging hormones...


	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Weasley and Severus Snape find themselves locked in the Room of Requirement, and with each minute that goes by, the room's walls enclose them.

Ron Weasley tried to wish away the branded image of Viktor Krum masturbating out of the recesses of his mind. He'd been so stupid! What was wrong with him? Stealing Harry's invisibility cloak like that to sneak into Krum's dormitory just because of some fanatical fascination!

Ron's cheeks still had some cherry pigment to them. The heat resided in his pores like chambers. No matter how hard he tried, the memory wouldn't leave him. Now, he had another problem to deal with; he looked down at the tent in his trousers, horrified out of his mind. 

_I like girls! I like girls! I like girls!_ he thought frantically. 

He couldn't let anyone see him like this. They would never let him see the end of it; they would already know the person resulting in Ron's predicament as soon as they'd see him. 

What was he going to do?

The bathrooms were too public. The dormitories and their bathrooms were too risky for eavesdroppers and pretense sleepers.

He paced, brushing the light sweat from his red eyebrows. Crossing his arms, he then leaned against the wall. "Ouch," he muttered as something solid, cold and jagged dug into the small of his back. He rubbed the sore spot, spinning on his heels, but tripping over the invisibility cloak. He caught himself on a peculiar door. "Odd, I've never seen this door before," Ron mused. "Eh-it's probably suppose' to be restricted or something." Though, he tried the cold, steel handle anyway. Slight bewilderment flitted across his face, then he shrugged, pushing the door open to reveal a cramped, dark rectangular room. He entered, closing the door behind him. It was the perfect place for seclusion.

~^~ ~*~ ~^~

Snape had never felt as much sexual frustration as he'd had in these past two weeks than any other point in his lifetime. Was it possible that his adamant choice to refrain from intimate and sexual relationships was taking a toll on him? Truth be told...he had no proclivity to change that fact...well, until recently. Severus Snape was no fool, no one would wish to bed the dour bat of the dungeons. Back to the Room of Requirement for another lonely night of self-ministrations, it was then... Silently, he traipsed the corridor that was only illuminated by sparse torches, the shadows dancing almost intimately on the ancient walls. As he rounded the corner, he paused for affirmation that no one was following or was in proximity. But then he saw the door to the room of requirement open, seemingly of its own accord. The gears operated in his brain: there was either an enchantment on the room, a student was up to no good, or he was finally going mad.

But Snape felt in his gut that it had something to do with a particular student and an invisibility cloak. 

Wand readily at his side, he conjured up a plan to trap the reckless student. His white hand twisted the knob and pried the door open. 

He incanted a luminous. "I know you are in here, show your self!" he snapped into the room. From the midst of the vacant space, he heard meddling of fabric and shuffling, but he wasn't able to see where the source of it was. The dark walls of the room slowly closed in, as upon his internal request, so Snape could have a rough pinpoint of his target.

Hesitantly, Snape muttered, "Accio, invisibility cloak."

As the fabric landed into the palm of his hand, he was half-surprised to see red hair and a freckled face, redder than a tomato.

"Weasley."

With gesticulate hand motions, the boy speechless, attempted to explain himself. "Professor I-I-I...It's exactly what it looks like..." Ron bowed his head in shame.

"I was expecting Potter, but your presence has yet to astound me," Snape drawled. "Detention with Filch at seven sharp tomorrow night, Weasley. Now...Get. Out."

Snape sneered, wanting so badly to relieve the pressure against his testicles, as the boy scrambled to the door. 

_ **WHHAAMMM!** _

It had abruptly slammed shut.

The boy tugged.

It didn't budge.

"Pray tell, you do acquire the capabilities to open a door, do you not?"

"It-its not budging. W-what are you playin' at professor?"

Snape growled. "Move aside, you daft boy!"

Snape tried the door himself but to no better luck. _I wish to leave,_ he thought, and then pulled at the door. Unease stacked up in Severus' gut, and his breath hitched as the walls of the room appeared to close in. The room was narrowing! How was this possible? The only explanation was that someone had jinxed the Room of Requirement. Using his wand, Snape spelled enchantments at the door. The teen shoved him aside when still no progress was being made.

'N-No! Let me out!" The redhead's fist pounded on the door, hyperventilating. 

Each minute that passed, Ron noticed how close Snape's body was getting to his as he was forced forward as the walls moved inward. Forty minutes had elapsed. The doorknob soon dug into his spine as he attempted to keep his chest from pressing up against Snape's. But it was inevitable. Scowling, the potions professor placed his hands on the opposite wall, barricading Ron in his arms. Flames of humility licked at the Gryffindor's cheeks, avoiding Snape's eyes, as he suppressed a whimper as the width of Snape's hips pressed between his legs. Hard. It was the only word that surfaced into mind to explain the object nestled against his crotch. He couldn't say his own wasn't as hard as well...

The walls stopped compressing, moving a couple of inches outward, only granting them enough space as they would a muggle telephone booth.

Each exhale from the potion's professor alerted the fine hairs across his jaw. They were nearly the same height, Snape barely a couple of inches taller than him.

Ron turned his head. Now, he wished he had taken the chance to go the common room-He went rigid. Their lips had brushed. 

Suddenly there were five inches of space granted. 

Snape's eyebrows furrowed deeply, his dark eyes calculating at hundreds of miles an hour.

Ron shifted uncomfortably as Snape's eyes burned his own. He cast his eyes to the ground. "You k-know, you could move back, professor," Ron choked out.

He felt the man's body move away, but his hands were still positioned at both sides of his head. Ron swallowed, perspiration coming from him. He didn't like this one bit.

"Weasley?"

"Sir?" Ron's eyes slowly met the professor's.

"Why did you come here?"

"I-I-I j-just..." Ron fumbled over his words. He couldn't know the real reason why! "I just needed some space...and some time to think...alone."

Snape lifted an eyebrow. "You are an atrocious liar, Weasely."

"Well, it's better if you didn't know," Ron bit out, though softly. 

Snape sighed. "I have a feeling I may already know."

Ron's heartbeat hammered through his chest. 

"I also have a probable solution, though you will not enjoy it. But it may be the only thing that guarantees our way out of these four walls."

"What is it, sir?" Ron searched him with hope exhibiting his face. 

The man's sallow face grimaced, his thin lips unable to form the words.

"Is it something illegal?" Ron inquired.

"Yes."

"Could we go to Azkaban for it?" Ron's voiced had diminished to a whisper.

"...No. If one were to ever find out, only I would be sent because you are not yet of legal consenting age?" The man's Adam's apple bobbed. It was disconcerting. 

Ron was starting to get confused. What could they possibly do inside the small space of these four walls-besides killing each other-that could be so illegal? And why did he need to consent? Consent to what?

As if Snape had read his thoughts, he bluntly stated, "Sex, Mr. Weasley. Sex."

Ron's jaw unhinged itself.

"To be frank with you, we both came here for similar reasons-" Snape's eyes darted to the opposite wall-" our own carnal desires...The Room of Requirement wishes to satiate these desires, but it cannot truly do anything about them unless we act on them ourselves. That's why it has us hostage. It believes the things we require are each other. "

"Oh, blimey!" The red hair gripped his hair. "And if we do nothing?! Surely this bloody room won't keep us in here forever?"

Snape glowered at such a stuping inquiry.

"Bloody hell, mate! Is there no other option?"

"Of course there is," Snape stated plainly. "We just wait until someone blows that door, an inch away from our persons, into oblivion."

Ron's eyes widened as he visibly imagined his and Snape's limbs flying about in a maelstrom of blood and bones.

A shudder rippled through him. 

"Mr. Weasley...I am- I am truly sorry. I do not wish this as well as you do-"

"Okay," Ron whispered and closed his eyes in defeat. "Okay..."

Severus Snape looked down at the red-haired teen, staring.

Many seconds went before Ron heard Snape make any movement, and his eyes only squeezed tighter in response. Thin, lukewarm lips brushed his own in hesitation. Only the slightest of pressure was added. Ron could hear the hand on the wall gradually move until the hot skin of a thumb rested on the skin where his jaw and neck met, then rubbed faint circles there. Snape's breaths against his lips sent chills racing up and down his spine. His own breath hitched as a large hand encompassed the right side of his waist. Silky hair tickled his cheek. All this time he'd been pretty sure the git's hair was unwashed and greasy. 

The kiss-_is that what is was?-_ became more feverous. Ron's lips parted on their own accord, granting Snape access inside his mouth. Suddenly, the man moaned inside his mouth. Ron flushed as his body melted at the vibrations. Apparently, his hands had found their way to the roots of the man's hair and he had enjoyed it when Ron had gently tugged at it. 

Snape lifted his from Ron's waist. Ron heard the Snape's frock coat unbuttoning. Anxiety bubbled up, but he suppressed the urge to run away from the man's re-established touch. There was nowhere to run anyway. 

The heat of a body firmly pressed into his. Snape's erection was harder than it had been over half an hour ago. A hand gripped the underside of his right thigh and hiked his thigh up and over a solid hip. Ron gasped. His eyes finally popped open as Snape's hips created friction against his. He gasped.

How they had now gotten on the floor, Ron did not know? Nor did he care. They were upright; chest to chest. Torso to torso. Ron's skin was completely redder than his hair compared to Snape's contrasted pale skin. But that was now gaining a flushed coat to it as he kissed Snape's jawline down to his exposed shoulder where he had "accidentally" pulled at the part of the fabric. 

It was at this time that they both knew they were ready.

Ron heard the button of the man's trousers pop open and braced himself.

A jar of lube sat at Snape's side, then his pants had somehow come off, and long fingers had invaded him. But Merlin had they felt good. Everything was slow and sensual, nearly overwhelming the teen's senses. But he was not prepared for Snape to enter him with such thickness and length. The boy almost had a seizure adjusting! 

The potions professor leaned back until his back met the floor. He steadied Ron with his massive hands and guided his hips until the teen had enough courage to take over himself. Severus' Snape mouth parted. This oddly felt like one would call the art of lovemaking with their slow and deliberate movements. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Although it may be selfish of him, even with these temporary moments, he felt...important. 

With passionate moans and caresses, their mouths joined as they were enraptured in a state of intense ecstasy.

The door, which was now at least twenty feet away, burst open. Victor Krum bolted in and then paused. His jaw-dropping. His eyes settled on Ron, rose tints coming to his cheeks. He then swiveled on his heal and lurched for the door, but it slammed shut. 

And when he tried the knob.

It did not budge.

Snape sighed.

A threesome it was then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. My work was deleted as I was typing ( I punched my screen) two-thirds into it. Now, it's 5:30 a.m. on the dot...I need to sleep...
> 
> Express the love!
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes...I'll fix them later...


	5. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort has called for a meeting, and Snape is forced to provide the entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for a weird...weird... chapter...
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Severus Snape bounded up the stairs leading the Malfoy's drawing-room. Upon approaching, the door pulled itself open, recognizing his magical signature. "Ah, Severus!" Voldemort's features were hidden in the shadows, but a few paces closer revealed his white, snakelike features. The dark lord sat in front of the fireplace, Nagini hanging around him like a muggle-fashioned scarf. "Fashionably late! It seems that barging in dramatically seventeen minutes after a requested meeting time is starting to become a reoccurring trend with you. Tell me, do you enjoy the eyes trailing you to your seat, Severus?" 

"M-My Lord," Snape swallowed, sitting on the dark lord's left-hand side. " I was-"

"Nonsense," Voldemort chuckled, his long fingers brushing the bulky head of his snake. "I was only joking with you. Now, Dolohov, MacNair, any news concerning the Ministry?" 

Their faces paled as they slowly shook their heads, bracing themselves for a torture session. Voldemort's finger twitched at his wand. 

"Selwyn? Anything?"

"N-no, my Lord..." 

"Mulciber?"

Snape frowned. The dark lord usually punished them for bringing him unsatisfactory news. What was going on? 

"I suppose you wouldn't have anything to contribute, Severus?" 

Calmly, Snape looked into the red slits serving as eyes, "Nothing has changed since I last spoke of Potter, my Lord."

Voldemort sighed, "How disappointing..."

"However, I am in the mood for entertainment. Who shall service our entertainment for this evening, Lucius?"

Bellatrix scowled, "My Lord? if you should be so kind as to let me volunteer, I would be gracious to-"

"As tempting and inspiring I find your need to serve me, I wish to call on someone else. You have provided me with enough entertainment from our past meetings."

Bellatrix's face fell and slouched down into her seat. Severus was glad. He didn't wish to see anymore muggles forced into extreme sex positions before being choked to death ever again. A shudder rippled through him at the thought. Bellatrix had a cruel and unhinged mind-maybe worse than the dark lord's. 

"Lucius? No? Hmm."

The blonde vigorously shook his head. 

Nagini moved to glide across the polished oak wood table. "Ah, Nagini, you never cease to appease me!" Voldemort cackled over the crackling hearth. "It seems she wants to play. Choose as you wish, my darling."

The snake turned its head, beady eyes observing each Death Eater at the table. Approaching Fenrir Greyback, it hissed silently, moving her head curiously. Her tongue flickered out. Then she shook her head and moved further along the table.

Apparently, none seem to be suited for her tastes. Circling around back to her owner, her body trailed behind her, dismayed. Her tongue flickered out of her jaws again, but this time, she halted. 

Snape jumped in his skin as her head snapped to him, her beady eyes locking onto his.

"Well, well, she's chosen you to be her playmate, Severus. There's no reason to be frightened. You know she's only curious about you." 

His dark eyes studied Nagini's forked tongue, flattening himself in his chair at the large oak table. Snape could never remember a time he had had to participate in any activities such as these. These activities were usually reserved for servants the dark lord deemed untrustworthy or weren't achieving his expectations. But no one like Severus Snape.

An ostensibly trustworthy right hand.

The muscles in the snake coiled and uncoiled, but she did not advance on him as he expected. Voldemort eyed Severus curiously, his long, white fingers curling and uncurling around his wand in tempo with the furling and unfurling of Nagini's body. The dark lord ordered a command in parseltongue. Nagini rose, staring Snape dead in the eyes. The air around them changed. He felt himself slipping-slipping into her mind. He hadn't meant to enter her mind, but he needed a diversion to extract himself from the situation. This would not bode well for him. Nagini hissed, darting away as if having been stunned. Her head shook itself out of its stupor and began advancing again. Once she reached him, her forked tongue lolled as she flopped her head about in a comical manner. Snape caught a glimpse of wariness in the dark lord's eyes.

"My lord, I am not entirely sure what she wants from me," Snape said, cautiously. He didn't know how he should behave at the moment. For one, he was confused about what he'd seen in her mind; her pain. Her _fury_. The unrelenting hatred she had experienced for 71 years. Her longing to still be human, but having to succumb to the outer beast's urges. He saw how unloved her life had been. Just like himself. 

But there wasn't much time to dwell on his new findings.

With a flick of Voldemort's wrist, Snape was pulled onto the long table, long legs in front of him like a child who had been forced to sit out in timeout before they had time to comprehend it. With the reflexes of a panther, he stood to his full height, towering over everyone. All of the Death Eaters looked up at him from their seats with gleams of excitement in their eyes. Snickers erupted from them as Voldemort said, "I think Nagini has a morbid fascination with you, Severus. She has told me her little fantasies about you, and now she wishes to act them out."

_What?_

Now that Severus thought about it, he could recall the meetings when Nagini would stare at him uncannily before flicking her tongue at him. He'd always believed Nagini wanted to devour him and lick every last drop of his blood...but now...

The outer garments of his robe shed from his shoulders and were whisked away into a pile on the floor near the fireplace. Only a white dress shirt adorned his torso, and black dress slacks adorned his legs. The cool surface of the table was present under his bare feet as he stumbled backward, attempting to put as much distance between himself and the snake as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, Voldemort's hand moved-along with himself.

An invisible forced gripped his leg, and he was dragged towards Nagini.

"You shouldn't prolong this any longer than necessary, Severus," the dark lord said, pointedly. The rest of the crowd chimed in agreement. 

"But-My Lord-" Snape's dress shirt unbuttoned itself and then fell from his milky shoulders. Fenrir Greyback catcalled him, the whistle shrill and long. The Death Eaters laughed in unison.

If Severus wasn't so panicked, he'd hex the rogue werewolf. 

He tripped over his shirt, but he couldn't get up in time to avoid Nagini's crushing weight pouring onto him. His heart pounded as he heard the button pop on his slacks.

_ **ZZZZZZIIPPPP!** _

His pants dragged down his thighs, but stopped at his ankles, almost binding him in a way. The snake traveled between his propped thighs, himself inwardly cringing as her scaly body slithered over his private bits. They were face to face now. Nagini seemed to be hesitant in her next actions as she began to writhe. Then it began to dawn on Snape that this was her attempt at grinding on top of him. Unfortunately for him, his body didn't disagree with her actions. Breathing heavily, he then swallowed trying to collect himself. If the dark lord wanted a show, then a show he would give if he valued his life. With a mind full of insurmountable regret, he let his arms, inch by inch. trail up Nagini's body and hold her to him. This seemed to please her and her master. 

"Bravo, Severus!"

His legs were now free, his body completely bare on the cold surfaced table. He felt Nagini's tongue flicker at the shell of his ears, making him ultrasensitive. 

Nagini took in the man's scent, her head currently entangled in his long, silky hair. She could feel the erection poking her underside. She couldn't remember much from her human life, but she could remember the feel of her past lover many decades ago. It was one of the things she missed about being human. The way Snape's arms held her like a human lover made her giddy inside.

Subconsciously, Severus Snape's left leg wrapped around her long torso as she moved against his cock in a way his sensory receptors enjoyed. Snape's hands shifted to Nagini's sides as he began to slowly move his hips counterclockwise to her actions. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but...it felt so incredibly good. 

He didn't know why he did it, or how he did it, but he rolled over so he was straddling the enormous snake's backside and rode her massive figure as his hands pinned her underneath him.

He let out a shaky exhale and threw his head back in gratification, but before he could ride himself to his climax he found himself involuntarily on all fours as Nagini slid out from underneath him.

His spine crawled as felt her tongue brush his puckering, pink hole. Nagini stuffed the end of her nose into the cleft of Snape's arse and trailed it to the end of his scrotum. His back caved in as she did it again. Snape couldn't tell how long it had continued before he was trying to force her inside himself. He'd never wanted anything so bad in his life. His hair was drenched in sweat, clinging to his forehead and face as he pressed his chest to the surface of the table, his hips high in the air. He couldn't care less as to whether he was giving everyone an exceptional view of himself.

_Please, please, please_," he chanted in his mind. Snape wanted her so, so bad, he was shaking. Grinding against her wasn't pleasurable enough anymore.

Finally, he got his wish. 

The snake's movements increased in degree, and she steadily pushed against his contracting muscles.

So slowly.

So deliberately.

Severus's body responded to the reptilian's spiral ascent inside of him. Gradually, his cock became thick and heavier than he thought possible. Trembling, his hips began to sway and rock against the friction of Nagini's scales.

"I've never seen anything more strange and erotic. You must do this again, Severus," the dark lord laughed out. 

_Again?_

"M-m-my Lor-ord?!" Snape's voice hitched up a semitone as Nagini's form began pounding into him, forcing him to lean forward, his arse cheeks creating a rippling effect in time with Nagini's thrusts. He let out puffs of air, shifting himself, shamelessly angling his hips to absorb the impact. _Never mind._ The protest in his mind had soon dissolved away. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad doing this again...

"Yes! ye-yes! OH, F#CK..." his voice quivered. "Y-es-Aghh!" Snape moaned provocatively. He was almost there. Heart racing, his mind focus on the walnut-sized gland inside himself. The more he focused on it, the more intense his pleasure became. Severus's fingers became carded in his hair as he trembled. It was a sight to see. The renowned Death Eater losing his mind as he came over the table with inaudible pants and screams of 'O's'. 

* * *

"She's only resting. I guess she's not done with you, yet," Voldemort smirked at him. The beast curled up inside his abdomen, and he gasped. Snape's wide palm couldn't quite cover the expanse Nagini had made inside his body.

Snape was beet red. The dark lord never presented him the chance to redress himself or remove himself from the table. Snape couldn't bear the eyes staring at him after his obscene performance. To escape his humiliation, Snape's thoughts strayed to the images he had seen in Nagini's eyes earlier. He never knew that Nagini used to be a maledictus. As a little boy, he used to be fascinated with her kind-females born with blood curses that eventually kept them transfigured into beasts over the course of time. Maledictus were so rare that they were practically on the border of complete extinction.

He heaved, holding the underside of his belly at the sharp pain of Nagini's sudden movements; Nagini's resting was over. He cradled his belly and began to rub circles to ease the ache. Nagini's fits eased down until they were bearable, but he didn't cease his actions. 

Nagini made her descent, her body moving like a freight train traveling but with the delicacy of the snake's nature. He panted, his stomach constricting around the snake's head a low mewl tumbling from his lips. She was crowning, pressing against his tight tissue. 

"Another entertaining show! I must say, I'm pleased."

Pre-cum began to ooze, hot and viscous, from Severus's pink, engorged tip. 

"My lord, please! I want to touch him. He looks so delectable..."

"As you wish, Malfoy."

"Cissy...?

Severus couldn't focus on what was happening as his eyes were closed. Velvet hands brushed over his nipples, he moaned. A hot mouth then latched onto his right nipple.

"-good girl, Cissy."

More hands began to touch his skin. More hands than two people could have. Fingers brushed up the inside of his soft thighs while at the same time fingers circled the entrance of his hole around Nagini's head. The experience was overwhelming. Firm lips captured his, initiating a french kiss, taking possessing his tongue. Another pair of lips planted itself on his throat and trailed down to his collarbone. A tight hand gripped his member, and he moaned into the other's mouth.

His body was being dominated, and he was loving it. Nagini was no longer inside him, but her body was replaced with a pair of long fingers. They wasted no time in scissoring the daylight out of him. 

Snape thrust his hips up, the fingers inside him and the hand gripping his cock moving with him. He released a long sob/moan into the mouth connected to his, and passionately kissed back with all of his might. Snape couldn't stop melting and writhing. 

There was a great burning in his gut, and his thighs quivered violently. Suddenly, his spine arched, as his semen spurted, his hips rocking against the fingers executing sensual scissoring motions against his prostate. Moans filled his ears, including his own, but he still wasn't down from his high. He continued to rock his hips, his abdomen clenching.

Stars began circling behind his eyelids, and he was ready to pass out.

But in the distance, he heard slow clapping near the fireplace.

"I think I've been decently entertained for the evening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to complete, and it came out horribly...
> 
> The reason this took forever was that 3/4ths way into it, I revised the whole plot. As you can see, it's still...wtf...
> 
> Also, I had worked on the original for hours at a time and it deleted. Maybe it was a sign? 
> 
> Well, I guess my creative juices are evaporating-as clearly shown in this work... Anyway...
> 
> Next pairing is:
> 
> Snape/Dumbledore


	6. Give in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape suddenly has an insatiable lust for the Headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is kind of long)
> 
> It took a while to write this one, and I don't know how I feel about it. This work is sort of out of my traditional writings, but don't worry if you don't like this, the next one will be just like my others...more or less...
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes and errors.

_And to what do I owe this presumable proclamation of love,_ he thought sarcastically. _As if._

Jagged edges grazed his skin as he twirled the small card between lengthy fingers. Snape couldn't fathom why anyone would feel compelled to give him such a thing. The side of his mouth drew up in a sneer. Even in the dungeon's absence of light, the silver refracted back to his eyes in an exceptional amount of shine. If Snape was honest with himself, the object had piqued his interest, though it's brightness gave him an immense headache. Still, Severus was tempted to discard the object in the darkest recesses of the dungeons, letting it gather dust and cobwebs until the point its outer sheen diminished entirely. That, or push it back under the door where he had found it upon entry, and pretend he hadn't noticed the darn thing as students trampled over it.

Students...

That reminded him of something important. As his thoughts traveled off about the upcoming meeting, concerning the well being of his students under the tyrannical reign of Umbridge, he ran a single finger over the covering. The texture was like fine leather against his callouses; it was aesthetically pleasing to the touch and ignited shivers leading to the upward part of his arm, just past his elbow. Well, he had already picked it up...he might as well read it. With skeptical, black eyes, he read the fine print

For a hot and brooding potions master,

I sincerely hope that this will remove you from that protective shell of yours.

By the time you finish reading this,

you will notice your unyielding attraction to me.

A gift from me to you, 

love, D-

A knock on the door ceased Severus Snape's reading. The card fizzled away, reduced to nothing more than magical essence. Before he could utter an “evanesco” the matter forced its way into his nostrils and down his wind-pipe. His mind felt jumbled, and he struggled to comprehend his surroundings. _ What in Merlin's name?_! An intense surge of heat raced through his vein passageways, making his fingers and toes curl in reaction. Fits of uncontrollable spasms seized his body, his stomach churning painfully. Snape didn't know what to do. He pressed a palm in the middle of his chest, detecting his hammering heartbeat. He whirled out his wand and Snape blindly thrashed out. The floor abruptly came fast and hard, then it was completely black...

* * *

A firm but gentle hand gripped his shoulder, shaking him awake. "Severus! Are you alright, my boy?"

Snape's eyes fluttered open and brought his hand to massage his temples. He was met with curious, blue, twinkling eyes. For a moment, he felt captivated. Frowning, he shook his head from his stupor. Something was off, he could sense it. 

"Albus, I suppose you couldn’t tell me why you’re here, and why I’m lying on the dungeon floor, could you?" Snape drawled out, a scowl plastered on his face at having to brush his robes off. With several more harsh thwacks to his garment, he allowed to Dumbledore assist him to his feet. A tremor tore through his arm. The arm Albus was touching. His mouth gaped. Snape shook his head, trying to clear his intruding thoughts. His senses hadn't been regained fully, and light-headedness had accompanied him. What happened?

Had he been attacked?

Poisoned?

Pranked...?

"I cannot answer your latter question, but I am here to inform you of our rescheduled staff meeting. I’ve decided that midnight will be appropriate. Umbridge will have retired to her chambers by then, and we shouldn't have any further interruptions. "

"Why was there need to reschedule," Snape asked, trying to appear uninterested. He took small steps towards the dungeon doors, the muscles in his calves and lower thighs oddly lax. Walking made him feel as light as a feather. Snape couldn’t remember a time he’d felt so good, so relaxed… A moan nearly tumbled from his lips.

"It appears Dolores has called a meeting of her own. You appear to be uninformed of it. I insisted on telling you myself, though she persisted as well,” Albus crossed his arms over his chest, his midnight gown shimmering. “But I had the sneaking suspicion she was up to something." Albus’s eyes gleamed at Snape through his spectacles. 

Snape hummed and followed him out of the dungeons and into the corridors. He clasped his hand over the back of his wrist, behind his back, letting his eyes wander to the wall on his right. Their shadows flickered upon it, the torches providing heat through the early winter chill. But a larger body of heat caressed his body, calling him, pulling him to its source.

“Is there something wrong, Severus?”

Without removing his eyes from the wall, he responded, “No, why do you ask?”

“You’re awfully close…”

He stopped in his tracks.

“Oh.”

If he had walked any faster, his chest would be pressed up against Dumbledore’s upper back. A blush rose to his cheeks as he realized he enjoyed the prospect of being in close proximity to the old man. _ Since when?! _

Abhorred, he quickly strode down the passageway. Why did he feel so disoriented?

Minerva McGonagall’s agitated eyes caught his as he dramatically barged in. His eyebrows furrowed at her. She jerked her head towards her left shoulder, his head followed the direction.

An unsettling, toothed grin was directed his way. Dolores Umbridge clasped her hands together, enthusiastically rising from the head of the staff table, only half of her upper body being seen above it. 

“Well, it is nice of you to join us, please sit.”

There was an open spot next to Sinistra, but it was apparent someone had hastily discarded it, so he assumed it was Dumbledore’s chair.

“Why don’t you sit next to me?” Umbridge’s smile grew wider. Her hands brushed down her pink checkered dress jacket. Repelled at the notion, he trudged to the brightly lit side of the room, and he quickly pulled out the wooden chair and sat down. Dumbledore then glided into the room and sat between Sinistra and Flitwick. For the entirety of the pointless meeting, he resided in the depths of his own mind, occluding his innermost private thoughts. Incidentally, they strayed to Dumbledore as he responded to Umbridge’s sharp, precise voice. It seemed to get sharper as more time went on. 

“-Severus?”

Snape snapped back to reality. “What?” 

Snape felt uncomfortable with all the eyes studiously trained on his person. Then he found Albus’s. His skin warmed up and sensitized. Warily, he looked away. He’d never felt this way about the Headmaster before. Albus had been a mentor to him over the past years... Something niggled at the back of his mind. A memory. But it never formed.

Chagrined with his new-formed lust, it then hit him.

Someone had caused this ignominious state upon him. Snape’s blood boiled in rage. But when Dumbledore’s eyes raked over him in observation, his fiery disposition dissipated, and he went back to his almost tranquilized state.

Dumbledore’s eyes observed him. “Umbridge was only asking-”

“You must be thinking quite hard, Mr. Snape,” The ugly toad’s sickly, sweet voice cut in. “Were you thinking about, let’s say, anyone in particular?” 

Umbridge battered her eyelashes at him, a morose color tinting her toad-like face. His shoulder’s twitched, instinctively leaning towards Professor Sprout, who was intent at picking the fresh soil from her long nails. He would need a Pensieve to store this horrid memory away and then cast an Avada Kedavra at it after this ordeal. 

He sighed, this was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

Severus Snape hastily flipped through potion texts, cursing every two pages or so. The symptoms of whatever enchantment that had been secretly worked on him gradually worsened by the hour. He had already had three masturbation sessions in the past forty-five minutes! He was forced to conjure something to settle his excited nerves. 

Heat suffused his cheeks as he recollected the rescheduled staff meeting. How he had ground against the chair being so close to Dumbledore, salivating at his woodsy scent. How he had barely been able to occlude his emotions as he’d cummed in his trousers, shaking and clenching. Trying to keep his stoic facade had been harder than Voldemort's torture sessions. They had only been the breadth of a hair from initiating skin contact, and he had been a moment away from jumping the old man’s bones right on the staff table for all the professor’s at that damned meeting to see! 

Snape was reduced to mere shame. Nothing else currently resided in his short stockage of emotions._ Arghh_! He threw his beloved edition across the room into the growing stack accumulating at the foot of his bed.

_Get a hold of yourself. You're not a hormonally, raged teenager!_ This wasn’t helping! _ Think Severus, think! _ Maybe he could stop at Diagon Alley tomorrow and do some research or get a diagnosis. Frustration ate at him. He moaned at the throb tightly secured at his left thigh. The outline was very prominent. At least he was concealed in the safety of his private chambers. 

He leaned back, curving his palm around the returning bulge in his slacks.

A bath. That’s what he needed.

The light roar of the rushing water soothed his frayed nerves and gentled his agitated spirit. Warm-hot water tickled the tips of his fingers as he swirled them on the surface, the foam dancing around in dizzying motions. Snape felt his mind relax.

Stripping, he entered the water, steam billowing around him. His white skin gained a pallor slightly darker than a blushed pink. The surface of the porcelain tub chilled his skin. Slowly, he sunk into the water, his greasy, raven hair floating on top of the bubbly water. He turned on his side, his eyes getting heavier with each second passed…

_Snape felt his jaw drop. His eyes stared down Dumbledore’s naked body. It was aged, but Severus wasn’t repelled by it. In a way, it was beautiful in a sense. The old man’s expert fingers unbuttoned his slacks. He was currently shirtless and barefooted standing in front of Albus. An oakwood desk dug into his right buttock. Snape had no opposing thoughts regarding the situation._

_ Strong hands wrapped around his hips, spun him around, and he found himself sitting on the man’s lap. Sweet, Merlin! Every inch of the man was felt. _

_The waistband of his trousers was pushed down to his mid-thighs, his girth springing forth. Severus sputtered. Oh, how he ached. _

_ Dumbledore pushed his velvety length between the crack of his arse until it frotted against the underside of his cock. Snape’s mouth parted, saliva moving to the edge of his mouth. Slowly. Back and forth. Back and forth…Increasing tempo...back and forth, back and forth...slowing down... _

_ He seized the desk, heaving gulps of air while leaning forward.” So-nghh,” he faintly breathed out, he then swallowed “gooood….” This was such a mind-boggling experience for Severus! _

_ Pre-cum oozed from his tip. The sounds from their movements were intensely hot. Severus Snape never knew such sounds could be made, especially the ones from his own mouth and the wet sounds made from their frotting. His side curved and bent at extreme angles in response to his immense pleasure. _

_Dumbledore’s warm hands moved to the inside of his soft thighs and pulled them as wide as possible, holding them as his long legs hung over the armrests of the Headmaster’s chair. The continued sliding of the Headmaster's cock in and out of the crevasse of his buttocks and aching girth left him panting. Snape leaned over the desk as the Headmaster’s fingers moved over his thighs, his scrotum, and then..._

_ His wanton, puckering hole swallowed the man’s fingers like a famished whale engulfing a man. They expertly explored his hot insides, trailing him like a maze made of thickened tissue. An arm wrapped around his sweaty, bare chest, pulling him so his back pressed to Dumbledore. Lips crushed kisses against the back of his exposed neck; his head was bowed, dark hair matted his face, dripping with moisture. Merlin, it was steamy in here! _

_ Snape inched his head to the right, capturing Dumbeldore’s lips, wanting to taste the man’s mouth. Nibbling on the older man’s lower lip, Snape was granted access, gently exploring, becoming acquainted with the sweet-tasting cavern. Lemon drops. Of course. _

_The potion’s master’s left hand lowered between his thighs, brushing over Dumbledore’s and intertwining their fingers. He moaned into Dumbledore’s mouth as he put pressure on top of Dumbledore’s hand, he used his own right hand to keep his thighs spread apart. Shifting comfortably to gain the best access to himself, he slightly relinquished his grip. _

_Only slightly. _

_Dumbledore’s tongue danced over his tastebuds, and Snape then exhaled. _

_Suddenly, he tightened his hold on Dumbledore’s hand, and jerked it upwards the same moment, prompting the man’s fingers to thrust up against his prostate. “Mmmhhhmm-ugh!” In reaction, his hips thrust up at the overwhelming action. _

_Forcing the Headmaster’s hand into circling motions, he once again jerked Dumbledore’s strong fingers up inside of him following with moans and quick 'ughs'._

_"Ugh-ugh-ugh-ugghhh-Uh-aauuggh!"_

_Twitching, he felt the muscles in his pelvis tighten, and his hot semen race upward to the tip-_

Snape’s eyes opened, and he quickly sat up, water slinging from his hair. “Sh*t...:” 

The red tip of his raging hard-on peeked from the surface of the water, twitching.

He had to cum.

A strangled noise poured from his throat as he slouched against the tub. He lifted both of his thighs over the cold, white tub. Snape felt so hot and bothered. When he gripped himself, he let his eyes roll to the back of his head. One hand stroked himself, the other clutched the outer edge of the bath-tub. 

Colors burst behind his closed eyelids. Water gushed off the edges of the tub at his rapid strokes, spilling on to the floor. He imagined that it was the sound of him causing the Headmaster to shoot loads of cum onto the floor. Conceptualizing it aided the desired objective.

Point-break.

This was Severus’s breaking-point. He was going to-!

Then his wards went off. Someone was intruding his chambers. Jumping into action, he spelled the water away, dried himself, and promptly donned a pair of nightrobes and undergarments. There was a spell for those necessities, but there wasn’t one to induce the disappearance of his hard-on. His _horrible, throbbing...straining, hard-on. _

Summoning his wand, he opened the door of his chambers. 

Dumbledore. 

_No. _

A powdery white eyebrow raised on Dumbledore’s wrinkled forehead as the potions master began to stumble about his words madly. 

“H-head-m-master- I...you see- I-”

“Is Minerva residing somewhere in your chambers at this hour?” 

Alarm spread across his face. “What?”

“Well, it appears as if a cat has gotten hold of your tongue. Minerva’s Animagus is a cat, so I-”

“No,” Snape cut in, sharply. _ What a dastardly joke. _Snape rolled his eyes. "Is there something you wanted or wished to talk about, Headmaster?"

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore stepped around him to sit on the dark, brown sofa. "I won't be long, sit with me."

With reluctance, he sat two feet away from Dumbledore. But his body mellowed out due to the Headmaster's proximity.

How are you feeling, Severus? You've been acting strange today, especially after I found you out cold in the potion's classroom."

Snape diverted his eyes to the warm, amber glow of his fireplace. "I feel fine, Dumbledore. Though, I still don't know the cause of my 'being out cold', as you so elegantly put."

Dumbledore's fingers steepled under his long beard. "Which brings me to my next point. Severus, it has come to my attention that an illegal, potent substance has been issued throughout this castle. Many have been sent to the hospital ward to treat..." Dumbledore paused to exact his next phrase. "-their cases of abnormally high libido. Their stories have all started similar to yours. Someone finds them passed out cold, and the victim quickly realizes their unrelenting attraction to the first person they've thought of or saw. Fortunately, none of the cases have tried intercourse with their desired person, but there has not been a cure to relieve them of their...symptoms, as of yet." Dumbledore's eyes faltered for a moment before returning to Snape. "My concern is that you've been duped as well, and which I must further impress upon you get to work as soon as possible and find a remedy."

Horror. Albus had gently laid a comforting hand on his bare knee.

Fire. Albus's touch left fires igniting his skin.

He flung off the sofa, reddening. 

A blush tinted the Headmaster's face before he let out a long sigh. "Just as I suspected." Dumbledore gave Snape an understanding look as he stood. "I think it would be wise to remove my presence from you. The best of luck, Severus."

Mouth agape, Severus clenched his fists in rage, dark eyes following Dumbledore out the door until it shut behind him, and could hear his footsteps recede down the corridor leading away from his chambers.

That was it!? He was just going to let him suffer alone?! He darted into his bedroom, allowing his anger to consume him, and slammed the door behind him. He hastily pulled back the heavy covers, hoping the long day would suddenly catch up to him. But it didn't. He allowed Dumbledore to seep into his thoughts. A smirk formed on his lips as he imagined Dumbledore as his pillow and began wrenching at it. Snape hoped somehow the Headmaster would experience the assault on his person. Wrenching turned to punching. Punching then turned to violent strangulation. Violent strangulation went to full body strangulation-with Snape trying to crush the pillow with his body mass. All the while, he kept furiously thinking, _"I hope you can feel this old man!" _

Soon the pillow somehow found itself being assaulted by Snape's hard cock, sharp thrusts impaling its material. Snape grunted, pinning the pillow underneath him, still angrily chanting in his head how much he wished Dumbledore could experience this. Still, fuming, Severus shed his nightrobes and clothing until he was stark naked. He braced his hands on his bedboard while continuing his assault on the poor pillow. _Damn you, Dumbledore! _Thrusting into the pillow wasn't enough for him. _For making me_-he shifted the pillow between his legs, sat it up and stuffed it between his arse-_feel this way. I pray you suffer-ah! _His hands pinned the front of the pillow down and his other steadied him from behind like he was on top of a horse. He circled his hips in large movements, his breath stuttering as he continued his rant toward Dumbeldore. But his proclamations had become nothing much more audible than whispers. Head thrown back, his mind started to focus on the pleasure he received from the object vehemently pinned underneath him. "Ungh!" He slammed a palm against the wall and rode the cushion, curving his back into a drive of momentum, forward and backward, frotting his cock against the soft fabric. If anyone watched him, it would look like he was riding the world's wildest bull at a muggle rodeo. 

Hot semen soiled the fabric of the poor, sexually assaulted pillow. With an uncharacteristic whine, he came down from his high, then begrudgingly pulled the pillow to his chest, wrapping his long arms around it. Snape then drifted off to unrestful sleep. 

* * *

Severus Snape had tried for the past few weeks to stay away from Dumbledore as the old man's current actions had delineated. But today had been the final straw. He couldn't resist the temptation any longer. At this point, he didn't want to. Too much energy had been wasted battling his libido. It didn't elude him how the old coot had been avoiding him entirely. _Damn you, Albus. _Severus longed to be touched, prayed to be kissed, and cried to be held for the entirety of a night. 

The gargoyles seemed to stare back at him in mockery. It appears that the Headmaster had uninformed him of his new password change. But that wouldn't dissuade Severus. He would blast the gargoyles to stone bits if he had to. "Let me through," he hissed, raising his wand. The gargoyles leapt apart, and Snape did not waste time in advancing towards the steep stairs. The oakwood doors entering Dumbledore's office were locked. The wards on high alert. He wouldn't be able to get through. Frustrated, he pounded on the door. "Albus, let me in!" He hated how desperate and needy his voice had become. Dignity had long left him. Abrasions appeared on his knuckles; he was surprised if the ancient wood didn't cave in from the sheer force of his hammering. 

His request was granted.

The door cracked open. At first, he saw the swoop of Dumbledore's purple nightgown adorned with yellow crescent moons. 

Snape's jaw unclenched, fully prepared to tell Albus off. But the Headmaster beat him to the punch. 

"Ah, Severus! You're just the man I wanted to see at a time like this. Do come in." The aged man stepped back to allow him in. 

Saliva coated his tongue as he got a whiff of Albus's sweet, sweet scent. His dick strained against his briefs. It had been some time since he could be near the man he wanted so intensely... so adamantly... There was a subtle shift in the atmosphere. 

Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat.

The place of many wet dreams.

The cause of many stained sheets and pillows. 

"How are you coming along with the remedy, Severus?" Snape honed in at the way Dumbledore's lips loosened at the pronunciation of his name. 

"Uh, I haven't-I"

The Headmaster raised a hand to cease his rambling. It was really unlike him.

"It's no worries, I will have Madame Pomfrey assist you. I should have thought about the state you were in and how hard it would be to focus on such a task."

_Were?_

Albus adjusted his spectacles on his nose, appearing rather uncomfortable and tired. "Anyway, I have found leads to the cause of this lust-filled frenzy. And it all leads to Umbridge. Why? I do not know..."

Silence reigned for a moment. _Self-control Severus. Self-control. You're not a horny teenager with raging hormones. _

"Are you alright, Severus? Do you need some time alone-"

A flash of anger gleamed in his eyes. "No, I have had enough of being alone!" he snapped, vitriol lacing the words. His emotions fluttered up and down like a muggle seesaw. Albus furrowed his eyebrows. There was no mad twinkle in his eyes at that moment. "It physically _hurts_ to be away from you," Snape spat out slowly. "-And you have the audacity to act as I'm not craving to have you touch me in the worst possible way!" Snape stood up, the chair falling over with the ferocity of his actions. He leaned forward over the desk, face four inches away from the Headmaster's. Almost close enough for the lips to brush. The tension was thick and heavy. Gazing into the man's eyes, he caught the hitch in Dumbledore's breathing. Suddenly the gap decreased to two inches. The Headmaster ducked away, striding to the staircase that led to his grand bookcase, pretending as if nothing occurred. 

He growled.

If Albus wanted to play this game, he would. 

He ascended up the stairs, slinking up them like a seductive, prowling panther, but he kept a respectable distance from the man. 

"The only reason I allowed near me was that I had assumed that you somehow managed your symptoms-" Albus started in. 

Fury. 

"This is not fair, Albus! Isn't it obvious?! My _symptoms_ won't just magically evaporate, as you so _foolishly_ believe. Whatever spell it is made sure of that! That's right, Albus, I've done my research! Unless the affected person is satiated, they-

"Severus, that is entirely out of the question." Dumbledore bounded down the opposite set of stairs. All snape did was turn around, clasped his hands behind his back, and descended.

The calm demeanor Albus held on to was grating his nerves in the worst way. 

Purple, moon robes fluttered around the Headmaster as he paced around his office. 

Slinking forward, he caught the Headmaster unaware when he wrapped his arms around the older man's hips and pressed close. A gasp. A smirk lifted the corner of his lip; he knew Albus could feel his massive desire for him against his back. "What's wrong, Albus," he said sarcastically, drawing out the 's' consonant. But all the while, his heart hammered in his chest. Physically, he had never been this close to the man. That black abyss dredged up in his memory again but never formed. That had been happening a lot lately.

Sighing, he whispered, "Albus... please, just let me-"

Strong hands gently pried his from around the man's waist. "Severus this is highly inappropriate. I think-"

"What are you so afraid of! It's not like we haven't done this before!" Snape vehemently shouted back unconsciously. Wait...they had...?

The black abyss in his memory cleared. Snape had filed that memory in hopes of never remembering it. 

"That was a mistake!" Blue flames burned fiercely in Dumbledore's eyes as he raised his voice, but he quickly regained his composure with his next breath. "A mistake I do not wish to make again. We were drunk and both emotionally vulnerable, and I should not have led you on as I did. I apologize." Shame was apparent on his face. The Headmaster's eyes drifted to the corner of the room in deep reminiscence. This caught Snape off guard. The Headmaster wasn't occluding as he normally did.

Reaching out with light legilimency he scanned the emotions and thoughts flitting across the old coot's mind at a rapid pace.

Unfortunately, Albus quickly became aware of this and placed his shields back up, but he did not address the subject. "I think it's best if we both get some sleep and talk about it when we are well-rested." He shot him a rueful smile and turned away.

Did Albus think he was going to get rid of him that easily? 

Prowling forward, he then gripped Dumbledore's shoulder and turned him around. But what he saw shocked him momentarily. Tears streamed down his wrinkled cheeks. What was happening right now?

"I'm sorry, Severus-" Dumbledore hastily flicked the moisture away. "It's just I...I hadn't been with anybody else except Gellert..."

_Grindewald._

"And after I realized what I had done with you...I-I've felt so guilty. I promised myself I would be his and his only, and after he went to Nurmengard after I defeated him..." More tears escaped. Dumbledore reached up to remove Snape's hand from his shoulder, but he did not release it. It burned deliciously.

Guilt encompassed Snape. That day, fifteen years ago, Snape hadn't entirely been as wasted at that blasted Christmas party as Dumbledore had thought he had been. To be fair, he knew for a fact Dumbledore had only been at the state of barely surpassing tipsy.

That party had been Snape's first and very last. 

"I want to help you, Severus. I really do...but...I-"

Snape swallowed, awkwardly looking at their joined hands. Why did it affect him to such a large degree? "It's okay, Albus." He sighed. "I'll manage."

_I can endure another night of walloping wet dreams and masturbation-why is he looking at me so intensely? _Such intensity made him bothered in the best way. A circle was drawn into his wrist by a hot thumb. Snape's breathing became deeper, almost as if he was pulled into a hypnotic state. Both of their pupils dilated. 

"You remind me so much of him..."

If the room hadn't have been as quiet, brimming with their sexual tension, Severus would not have heard it. 

Snape brought their hands to his mouth and blew hot air directly onto Albus's flesh. The tip of Albus's fingers brushed against his lips, nearly exciting him to death. Without the thought to do so, his hot mouth wrapped around Dumbledore's middle and ring fingers. Sucking and nibbling lightly, he felt himself clench tightly when Dumbledore's fingers reached just past his soft palette. This was actually happening!

"Severus," the Headmaster whispered. "I haven't engaged in sexual activity in a very long time-"

"It doesn't matter. Please! I beg of you. Just touch me. I want you..."

With the expertise his potions career had given him, he unbuttoned his frock coat with one hand and let it drop to his feet. Rarely Snape would be so bold to initiate intimacy. Engaging in sensual discourse wasn't something the potions master was familiar with at all, but he found his lips loosening at Dumbledore's ear. Making the man's cheeks incalescent with his salacious words made him smile. Skimming the shell of Albus's hot ear with his bottom lip, he took to undoing his black dress shirt. Neglecting to pay attention to the intense spasms that had his sphincter muscles constricting in need wasn't exactly hard when he had the Headmaster in his possession. 

"Touch me."

Gathering Dumbledore's hand in his own, he placed it on his shoulder. Dumbledore's face came closer in view. His lips, nearly hidden by his white beard, were barely parted, breathing in and out. So close. He was sharing the same breaths Albus was. Snape deliberately tilted his head. An inch. That's all that separated them. Chills eroded his skin in the tense moment. Was it the way that Albus seemed to frighten so easily each second Snape inched closer that had Snape biting his lip and drawing the Headmaster up against him? In a sickening way, he liked how Albus was cautious at his intimate advances. It made this game a lot more fun. 

Perceptibly, inch by inch, the hand dragged down over his right nipple and down to his navel. Fingers pushed into the waistband of his pants, tickling his trimmed pubic hairs.

The desire to kiss him built up. He lifted his head to meet Dumbledore's lips, but Dumbledore slightly tilted his head back. It left Snape breathless, his mouth parted, panting, and wanting to connect with the older man's. Snape persisted in his actions, desperately wanting Albus's mouth, but Dumbledore was just always out of reach. A whine/growl emitted in his throat, he clasped a hand around the Headmaster's neck, fingers splayed across his skin and inclined his head. Just as his lips faintly touched the other, Albus suddenly massaged his solid cock with his hand. He gasped, breath only gliding over the headmaster's skin before he could completely initiate locking their lips, moaning loud and lewdly, an 'o' shape forming the shape of his lips. Severus's hips bawdily bucked into the secure, hefty hand, in love with the sensation. Ugh, he needed so much more! Crushing his lips against the Dumbledore's surprised not only him but himself as well. The hunger, the amorousness, his devouring appetite; it scared him how much he wanted Albus. Snape tried to remind himself that it was because of Umbridge he felt this way, but the way Dumbledore's mouth danced with his dissolved those thoughts, letting them seep into the recesses of his mind.

Skin. He craved the burning feel of Dumbledore's skin against his. The fabric of the old man's nightgown was cool and silky to the touch. Pushing it up to the man's hips, to his amazement, he found powerful legs and hips. Though he had had sex with him before, he was more than sure Albus had been clothed for the whole ordeal, unlike himself who had had his wrists pinned to the pillow the whole time, naked. Dumbledore had tried to take him from behind, but he had made a 'drunken' fuss about it and turned over, wanting that connection, that moment, between them. But all it had been was cold sex, an icebreaker unable to be broken. The old man hadn't even looked at him.

Albus had left him as soon as Snape came down from his high. 

Of course, Severus wasn't letting that happen again. Not when his body was ready to accept Dumbledore's intrusion with such alacrity. Not when he coveted the spice aroma of Dumbledore's nape that was imprinted deep in his mind. Not when he'd felt he would die without having Albus on top of him, skin to skin, gripping his waist tightly as he'd f#ck him senseless. He broke their lip-locking.

"Uuggh!" 

Snape thrust up into Dumbledore's enclosed fist, wet with his pre-cum, bearing down on the base of his length. 

"T-take my body! It's all yours!" Snape breathed out. 

A chuckle tickled his jaw.

Suddenly, they were moving towards the Headmaster's desk. With a long, muscular arm, he swiped the objects off the surface and lifted himself onto the desk. Looking at Albus, hesitation glinting in the man's eyes, he reached out and wrapped his fingers in the long, white beard, and gently tugged him forward. Self-restraint was so damn hard! Spreading his thighs, he inclined Albus's head and kissed him again, and then traveled to the man's jaw, his Adam's apple. He kept planting kisses until he reached the man's collarbone. There was only so far he could go. He needed Albus to bare his body to him. 

Before he could insist, he was splayed across the desk, head hanging over the edge, long hair spilling over his face. Snape pushed the large chair away. He felt the warmth of a body through silky fabric pressed on top of him. Strong hips forced his thighs apart as they had instinctively tried to close as he'd went backward. 

Reflexively, his hips bucked up into Albus's crotch. Though he couldn't see him, he heard the Headmaster's breath stutter.

Damn...Albus had...length...!

Their hips circled each other in odd rhythms. Snape's teeth dug into his bottom lip, running his fingers erotically through his hair at the feel of his own cock brushing over his hip bone each time Dumbledore's hips shifted forward. Boy, it felt so hot! 

A hot breath wafted across his exposed torso. Long fingers pushed the rest of his black, dress shirt off his shoulders. Then he heard it hit the floor and after, more shuffling of clothes. His shoes and socks were worked off, shivering as Dumbledore, feather lightly, caressed his sweaty feet and toes. Index fingers hooked onto the waistline of his pants and briefs-his cock springing forth jubilantly-dragging them down over his legs and feet. 

He moaned as the Headmaster's lips trailed over his belly button and hips in zig-zag lines. Lifting himself up with his forearms, he saw the discarded nightgown before he saw Albus. Scars littered the man's back. Snape had scars, but not as many as this man had on that area alone. He hissed as Dumbledore moved to his throbbing cock. Dumbledore seized up as he traced his scars. Sighing, he stopped. Dumbledore would let him eventually. 

Dumbledore raised the back of Snape's knees over his shoulders. Snape shifted comfortably.

A hot, wet tongue poked through his folds.

It was comical how his head fell back on his shoulders with his mouth agape, his fine hair spilling down his neck and back. As the Headmaster rimmed him, he supported himself with one bent elbow and let his fingers card through the man's silver-white hair. Albus didn't seem to mind this.

The sound of his ministrations was so erotic. The licking and sucking would drive him over the edge before they could actually f-ck. A long, bony finger inserted itself through his tight, clenching muscles as the licking and sucking continued and explored him. His grip on Albus's hair tightened, his back arching. Panting, he pushed down against Dumbledore's mouth, hoping the man would go deeper. 

"Ughh," he swallowed. "Albus...ple-ase....T-take-huh! Take me! I need you!" 

Arching further off the desk, he moans broke as Albus shoved his middle and ring fingers in and out against his prostate, his cold rings contrasting against the hot flesh of Snape's ass cheeks. 

Skin smacked against each other as Snape ground on the Headmaster's fingers. 

** _Smack...Smack...Smack...Smack..._ **

Snape lost it when the scissoring motions began. Viscous, hot cum spurted into the Headmaster's hair and onto his own chest.

But his cock never softened.

He was still horny as f-ck!

Blue, glittering eyes met his, a knowing look on his face. Dumbledore moved his knees from resting on his deceivingly, firm shoulders, letting them rest on his hips. His arms wound around Snape's back, lifting him up with deceptive ease for his old frame. Snape's arm wrapped around the man's neck as he carried him somewhere. The man was old, but his body wasn't. 

They entered a dark, spacious room. It was dark enough, even after his eyes adjusted, to where he couldn't see the details. Knowing Albus, he probably didn't want him to anyway. His back landed against a comfortable mattress. Not too soft and not too firm. As he turned, he noticed the photo of a young Dumbledore and Grindewald on the bedside table. Squinting his eyes, he made out an intimate moment between them. Albus's arms encircled Gellert Grindewald's waist as they slow danced to a piece of music that couldn't audibly be heard. The picture was quite old as Dumbledore's hair had been it's fiery, auburn color. 

His observation was cut short as Dumbledore faced the picture down. There was a sad twinkle in the old man's eyes. Snape knew he probably felt guilty doing this as Grindelwald currently rotted away in prison. But he snapped out of it just as quickly.

Suddenly, Snape found himself on his belly, hips high in the air. _No, not again!_ He reached behind trying to grip Albus's wrists and roll over, but Albus had expected the actions, pinning his arms behind his back with one hand. Protestations went onto deaf ears, but they quickly transformed into pleasurable grunts as Albus's hips slapped against his ass, impaling him roughly. His head hit the headboard several times due to the powerful force of Albus's thrusts. Snape sniffed. He knew what he was trying to do. A quick f-ck, and then leave him hanging afterward. _No way, Hosea! _

When Albus's thrusts hit him in the right spot, he couldn't help but open his wet, pink hole wider to the man's cock, his thighs spread as far as he could make them. Snape could feel the print of Albus's massive cock gliding under the skin of his thin stomach. Yanking his wrists from Albus's grip was futile as he struggled to meet the man's delicious thrusts, so he settled with arching his back.

Soon Dumbledore was bottoming him out as the thrusts became longer and sharper, his breaths quickening. Snape's thighs quivered, his ass jiggling furiously. "Uh! Uh! Ugh! Ugghhh! Ugghhhhh-Albus! Mmmmhhhmmm-ugghh!" 

He began rutting up against Dumbledore's cock.

"Oh, Gods-! Oh, God-! Ooh, Go- OH, GO-! OH, GO-! " Snape didn't have the ability to finish his sentences. OOOOOHHHHHH, GO-UUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!-!!!" 

Snape convulsed as Dumbledore creampied inside of him with a deep, arousing groan. The man's cum leaked out of his clenching, puckering hole. The Headmaster released his wrists. Snape used his arms to push himself up toward Dumbledore's length, his lower back arching sporadically, hips bucking wildly. His mouth was parted in a silent 'O'. His orgasm wasn't done yet and neither was Albus's semen done pumping inside of him. Catching on, Dumbledore began thrusting again, burying himself to the hilt. Snape bent down, trying to open himself wider, his mouth still forming the same shape. The cool sheet bunched in his hands as he gripped it tightly. Snape rammed fast onto Dumbledore, his heat swallowing the man's cock feverishly. Choked sounds came out from his throat and then finally. "O-Oh-!" Dumbledore droved forward, pummeling him into the headboard. ".....-Awwuuugghhh..." He reached back with one hand and gripped Albus's thigh, forcing him even further into his wanton hole, his back arching impossibly into a deep curve. He threw his head back, feeling the top of Dumbledore's bearded chin as his muscles locked. Panting full force, he enjoyed the sensation of hot semen pouring out of him. His hand dropped to the mattress with a thud. Snape didn't know how it was possible, but he wanted the touch of Albus more than anyone could ever imagine. The craving he felt was infinitely worse than it was before.

Tentatively, Snape turned over onto his back and stared up Albus, who was on all fours. Pale arms reached out to encircle the Headmaster. Instantly, he spotted the dark mark on his left forearm not realizing the Headmaster had frozen. Suddenly, Dumbledore was removing Snape's arms and was standing from the bed. His hair spilled over his face as he abruptly sat up, grasping for Dumbledore, but he caught only air. 

"Albus, please!" 

With a wave of his hand, Albus Accioed his nightgown from his office. 

Anger filled him. With boiling, magic swarming, the door closed.

Snape wouldn't let him get away like last time. 

Albus twisted the knob.

They were trapped together.

Good. 

"Severus, this is certainly uncalled for," Albus said, sighing. 

There was that calm facade again. 

"Come back, Albus!"

"Why? We are clearly done here."

"No! I refuse to be just some one-nightstand shag to you!" Snape said, rising from the bed and walking over to face Albus's scarred back. 

"But that's what this is, isn't it? Umbridge's enchantment is making you think like this, Severus! I should have never done this with you-"

"But you did-"

Albus turned around sharply, slightly off guard by Snape's closeness. "Only because you asked me to help-"

Snape threw up his hands, growling. "That's bogus, Albus! You did _this_ with me because you feel something for me! It's obvious! Do you think I'm just going to let you blame all your guilty feelings on me?! Yes, I persisted, I will admit! But remember, I'm the one under this lust spell, not you! The way you've f-cked and caressed me proves that this is more than "helping a friend out", but you can't accept that! I gave you the opportunity to stop my advances after you told me about Grindewald-" 

"That's enough, Severus!" Hot, angry tears trailed down Dumbledore's cheeks. It had been the truth. 

Snape felt a pang of empathy inside of him. The puzzle pieces suddenly connected. Why hadn't the concept occur to him sooner? The clarity of the situation was so obvious:

Intimacy. Albus was afraid of intimacy.

"Albus." He reached up to cup his face.

"No," Albus breathed, his ring clad fingers hastily wiping his cheeks. "don't..."

Moving his arm, Snape worked the nightgown from the man's fingers and tossed it behind them. Then he walked forward, Dumbledore walking backward until the wall prevented him from doing so.

When he lifted his hand to cup his face for the second time, Albus caught his wrists. 

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," Severus whispered. "I won't hurt you." 

With a newfound surge of strength, he broke from Albus's grip and cupped his face. Before he could plant his lips on his, Dumbledore swiftly turned his head to where Severus's lips caught his jaw. But it didn't bother him. He pressed multiple kisses to his jawline, but ever so slowly, he tilted Albus's head towards him until his hot mouth clamped over the old man's. 

"Just let me touch you," he murmured to the man. Severus's hands trailed up his scarred torso, but Dumbledore gripped his wrists in a tighter hold. "Why won't you let me touch you?" Snape kissed him again, more urgently, fighting to be released. He kissed down Albus's throat, his chest, and then squatted with his hands still caught in a vice grip. Thin, soft, lips trailed down Albus's torso, his hipbone, and back up. Severus couldn't help but to passionately kiss every inch of him. "Give in," he whispered.

"Severus...stop..." There was no will behind those words. Snape was getting through.

"Sshh...it's okay. Just let this happen," he spoke against the hot flesh of the Headmaster's tensed belly. He connected his mouth with Albus's again, savoring the way he tasted; making love to his mouth. Hot tears fell on his upper lip, and he opened his eyes to see Dumbledore's eyes tightly shut, moisture escaping. He encircled the man's waist, enjoying his new exploration of freedom as he moved his hands over the curves and ridges of the man's spine, over his buttocks, gripping and massaging them. He crushed his body against the man, letting his hunger take over. His hands caressed his thighs, his hardening length, and up to his pelvis. "Give in to me," he whispered, seductively.

Gradually, Albus relaxed.

* * *

Their cocks slid over each other. It felt good as he frotted him, holding Albus**_ close_**, his legs dangling over Albus's hips, with his back against the wall. Severus deposited his head on the strong shoulders, then turned his face into the crook of Dumbledore's neck, the edges of his mouth curved into a small smile as he pressed a chaste kiss there before inhaling the sherbert lemon scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next pairing: Lucius/Snape...sort of...you'll see...
> 
> If you hated this chapter, just tell me, I honestly feel iffy about it too...


	7. Rumors: Snape/Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors have been spreading around about Severus Snape in Hogwarts. The nature of the rumors is quite odd, and it has to do with a small, fist-sized hole in Severus's mattress in the sixth year dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decreased Snape's and Lucius' 6-year age gap to 1 year.

* * *

_Gregory Kenovitch shot Lucius a look, one auburn eyebrow raised as Severus Snape passed them with a noncommittal grunt. Lucius' silver, cold eyes trailed after the sea of black robes swimming behind the fairly young lad. Snape's footsteps produced a light echo as the hallways were nearly student-less. If he wishes to endeavor himself with devilment, I don't see why we shouldn't let him be, Lucius mused, knowing for a fact no one would be in the dorms during this time due to the Holidays. An elbow sharply dug in his ribcage. He snapped his head to look down at Mulciber with a murderous glint in his eyes but made sure to keep his delicate features cool and intact. The sheer nerve of some-_

_ "I bet you I know what he's doing in there," Mulciber offhandedly said in a low voice. "You know what they say about him, don't you, Malfoy? I just don't see how you can tolerate the Mudblood-"_

_He boxed Mulciber's ears, frankly annoyed. "Half-blood. He's a Half-blood."_

_Mulciber glared back at him, rubbing the side of his head._

_"Since when do you care? Half-blood? Mudblood? They're all practically the same, Malfoy. If you get some clean water and put half a clump of mud in it, it's still as dirty as putting an entire clump of it. I don't think we should have anything to do with Snape if you ask me. When the Dark Lord returns, he won't take to him kindly." _

_He had a point. To be fair, Lucius hadn't cared about the small distinction between Half-blood and Mud-blood, he just wanted to shut Mulciber up. _

_"Anyway," Mulciber continued, "Other Slytherins have been complaining that he sometimes puts up wards and silencing charms around the dorms when no one but him is in there-like now. He says he's been into some secretive, dark arts stuff, but I don't believe him. One of the Slytherin girls, Grynna Hastingtons, said that when she was snogging with her boyfriend on Snape's mattress-on accident- they found a hole in it peeking to the floor. Almost like a peephole-"_

_Shifting his long blonde hair to the side, Lucius crossed his arms over his chest regarding Mulciber and Gregory with an amused look. "-And if you make a circle pinching your thumb and index finger together that's how big it is."_

_"So what?"_

_Gregory sighed, looking over his shoulder where Snape had entered the Slytherin Chambers. "What he means to say, is that people are suspecting that Snape is doing some-" he cleared his throat, "-things with his mattress, or so some have heard from the dorms."_

_Lucius Malfoy, gaining irritation with the vagueness of their responses, turned and strode away. He didn't particularly care for hearing about baseless rumors with insubstantial evidence._

_Before he could round the corner, four words rushed out in unison. _

_The joints in his knees popped as he halted, his face contorted in a weird look. _

_The information had caught him off guard._

_ What in hell...? he thought. _

~*~

Lucius was vastly curious. He wanted to know if the rumors were true. Maybe that’s why he was hidden under the four-poster bed in the sixth-year dorms. Under normal circumstances, there would be no way in hell he’d be lying on some dirty floor under a Mudblood’s...Half-bloods bed. But these circumstances were quite...different. 

Sniffling, he swiped a delicate finger under his nose to rid himself of the accumulating dust. It would do him no good to sneeze during this planned affair. 

He huffed. Lucius would need a deep cleansing after this. His robes were made from the rarest fabric from a slave industry in China. Though he wasn't particularly fond of those atrocious elves, he had to say, no other craftsmanship compared to theirs. 

Lucius raised his hands to the bottom of the mattress and felt along the surface until his delicate fingers brushed the rumored hole. His breath stuttered in his throat. There was a light, putrid smell lingering from the tunnel. "Nigrum Lux..." he breathed it. Carefully, he slid his wand into the dark hole. The violet light grew in intensity. His eyes widened. Traces of body fluids, not completely eradicated, laced the springs of the inner bedding.

Smirking, he shifted on all fours and backed from under the bed.

** _Ccrreaakkk!_ **

The entrance to the dorm room creaked again, followed by a long, guttural sigh. "Damned Potter, and Black! " The intruder spat out in a low murmur. Footsteps treaded the dungeon floor with soft, padded sounds. Lucius quickly pulled shifted back under the bed, heart pounding. He couldn't let that Half-blood see him like this! Hastily, he swiped the loose strands of his hair from his perspiring face. This could not be happening now! 

Objects thudded to the floor and he heard the rustling of fabric before it dropped near the foot of the bed. The drapes of the four-poster were harshly pulled back. Lucius held his breath as the dim light from the chambers caused the shadows to recede, giving him less room to conceal himself. The bed groaned under the sudden weight of a new body. Sweaty, pale feet dangled from the sides of the bed, long toes curling and uncurling. The air rank of body odor, stale breath, and badly kept hair. 

Lucius waited for something to happen. 

He waited.

And waited.

For a while, nothing occurred. All that could be heard was the even, slow breaths from above. They became slower and heavier, almost as if a meditative state was taking over their body.

Were they sleeping? Lucius wasn't going to risk it until he heard the first signs of snoring though. 

Then, like a mushroom growing from the ground in reverse, the pink-purplish, head, bulbous and shiny, emerged from the aperture. There was a sharp intake of breath. Then it receded back into the hole. Then back out. Heat suffused his cheeks. He had never viewed another male's penis before. Veins bulged from the pink shaft and the top of it had a weird curvature. The cock was uncircumcised, the foreskin rolling back with each thrust into the mattress. 

So it was true.

_Snape f-cked his mattress..._

In response, a male voice grunted, thrusting becoming more frequent and harder. The springs of the bed, groaning and squeaking under the weight of the body on it. 

_Well, f-ck me,_ Lucius thought. His own girth stiffened in his well-fitted trousers. Lucius had never thought himself attracted to other males, but the way his body responded to each deep vocalization, each sound of hips snapping into the cushion, and the rustling of the sheets was evident enough for his newfound attraction.

Something about it was so animalistic. So desperate. So needy...So primal.

He couldn't help lifting his head up to wrap the leaking tip into his heat, letting his tongue swirl the tip, the taste of sweet pre-cum lingering on his tastebuds. He felt the body above him jolt, freezing to a halt. Lucius' eyes widened in realization. Mentally, he faced palmed. Stupid! Now he was going to be endlessly ridiculed, having no doubt when Snape caught him, he would either rat on him or blackmail him. The latter seemed more feasible though. 

Then entrance to the Slytherin chambers opened. Multiple footsteps entered the room. "F-ck!" Suddenly, he heard a whisking sound. Snape must have pulled the draperies around the fourposter so he wouldn't be seen. The crispy sound of sheets crinkled and he assumed Snape was covering himself from the new intruders. 

Lucius smirked at the engorged head, dangling an inch from his face. He licked a stripe up it. Unsteady breathing hitched above him. His smirk dropped from his face.

Mulciber's and Gregory's voices pierced his ears.

What were they doing in here? They were supposed to keep watch outside. He felt his face darken. Mulciber and Gregory had intentionally put Snape in his path without warning him. Just wait until he gets ahold of the two of them!

"Sleeping in early, Snape?" The smirk was prominent in Gregory's rich timbre. 

"Yes," Snape bit out. "Now, get the f-ck out!"

"Feisty one," Mulciber cackled. Lucius' eyebrows drew together, staring at the two pairs of feet beside the bed. "You like to sleep naked, don't you?" A polished shoe toed the pile of clothes at the foot of the four-poster.

There was a pause of silence. Weight shifted on top of the bed. Lucius could almost hear Snape's hammering heart through it.

"And what if I do?"

Gregory chuckled mirthlessly. "To each their own..."

"What do you two want, exactly?"

The sharp sound of a throat clearing cut through the air. "Right...we were looking for someone and figured he might be in here. Lucius to be precise...Have you seen him?"

"No..."

An idea popped into Lucius' head. With uncontrollable deviance, he stuck his tongue into the slit of Snape's tip. "...I-" Snape cut off his gasp with a forced cough. "-I have not seen him."

It was silent.

"Are you sure."

Feather lightly, he grazed his upper teeth against Snape. If he applied too much pressure, it would hurt him and possibly ruin the mood. He heard a low hiss from above. Whether from pain or pleasure, he could not tell. "...yeah..."

"Hmm, that took you some time to answer, but very well. Mulciber, let's go."

Their feet did not move.

What were they planning?

"What the f-ck are you doing, Kenovitch?! Stop touching me!"

"Shut up," Gregory's deep voice growled out.

Lucius heard a grunt of pain as the wood of the bed groaned with the new addition of weight. 

"Get off of me!"

"You won't be needing this right now."

A sheet landed on the floor, balled up and crinkled.

Surely they weren't planning on...? 

He held his breath, his ears trained on certain, distinct sounds. The meddling of a buckle. A zipper being pulled. Clothes moving. 

A new pair of trousers were cast off to the side of the floor

Merlin! Mulciber and Gregory were serious about this!

Pity formed for the lad, Lucius knew this wouldn't be pleasant for him. He screwed his eyes shut at the cry of pain that soon came. "My, my, Mulcilber! He's a virgin," Gregory panted out. 

Damn.

"Look at you, Snape. There's no use in trying to appear strong-"

"F-CKING STOP!" 

The sounds of struggle only disheartened Lucius. 

_ **Thwack!** _

Hand against flesh violently resounded in the chambers. He couldn't stop the image of Gregory on top of Snape invading him and bringing down his hand to connect with Snape's cheek.

Mulciber chortled delightfully. "Aw, look at the poor fellow! Are those tearstains? You've made him cry!"

Flesh continued to pound and slap against flesh. Snape howled in agony, but it was soon muffled. "Shut. Up-" Gregory panted, letting out an expletive as he rocked forward-Lucius could tell by the direction of the bed hitting the wall. "-And take it-ah, that feels so damn good!"

The bed continued to squeak.

"I will f-cking kill both of you, Kenovitch. Get. Off. Of. Me!" Snape roared. Bulging, angry veins appeared in Lucius's mind. Lucius heard what appeared to be bucking sounds. But apparently they were to no avail.

Soon, three pairs of legs dangled from each side, one mounting the other, the wood groaning in protest. 

It was more raucous than before. A snicker bubbled in his throat. Mulciber sounded like a foxes mating. 

"F-ck! Mul-ciber! You're too-you're too rough-eh!" Gregory's voice moaned unevenly with each slam forward.

The pain must have been unbearable because Snape's cock was starting to become flaccid. He sighed. Temptation overruled his resolve and he suckled the semi-hard cock like an eager infant latching to a warm breast. Life. Snape's cock had been given life. Snape's acerbic yells of committing murderous acts turned to heavy, labored breaths. 

"That's right, Snape. You like my cock in your tight, virgin arse, don't you-?" Gregory hissed-"Sssss...Oooh…Mulciber, f-ck, do that again!-Sh-t, y-yeah!" 

Snape had such long length and Lucius enthusiastically engulfed it-or at least...tried to. How would Narcissa feel about this? He was currently courting her with every intention of marrying her, and here he was suckling another man's cock like his life depended on it. Lucius stopped, frowning.

There was a whine. "No! Don't stop!"

"We aren't stopping," Mulciber grunted in broken phrases. 

"Please, please, please," Snape breathed.

Snape was pining for him?

_What Cissy doesn't know won't hurt her..._

His tongue darted back out and entered his slit. He brought up his hand and encircled the skin just below the mushroom of a head that connected to his shaft with his index finger and thumb. The motion he made was comparable to screwing a bottle cap tighter and then looser repeatedly. Since he had never touched another man, he remembered what Cissy did to pleasure him.

"You like us both on top of you, don't you, Snape? Taking you so roughly, bringing you so close to your first ever orgasm. Let's be real. F-cking your bed is alright and all-should try it myself later really- but it won't give you the r-real thing. You should be grateful, this might be your_ only_ experience," Gregory's voice thinned out as he gulped through his pants. 

Mulciber piped up, "Yes, maybe we oughta extend this gracious offer. What -what do you say, Snape? You want another go later on when this is-when this over-uh!-?"

Lucius had to stop to keep from bursting out laughing.

"No!" Snape moaned. 

The creaking and groaning of the bed ceased. "No?"

He giggled. He f-cking giggled. He stared at the cock as pre-cum flung onto his face. The hard-on bounced and floundered about with each pound into the connected body. He settled for licking a stripe up the nearly bursting cock to keep himself from exploding into fits of laughter. 

"Yesss!"

Mulciber muttered something along the lines of Snape being indecisive. "That's what I thought." 

He spluttered unceremoniously onto the appendage, silently choking with laughter which caused Snape to react with the oddest noise he had ever heard. Hit with the bright idea to have some fun, he began to tease Snape with kitten licks. He would pause for two seconds and then barely lick in the sensitive of places. He pinched his nostrils together as his nose burned with more bubbling laughter when he heard Snape's frustrated groan.

"NYYUUH!"

Somehow Snape's erection sunk further into the mattress, threatening to impale him if he kept teasing the red, and sore thing. But of course, he proceeded to tantalize him even more. 

Long, pale arms suddenly reached under the bed for him on each side of the fourposter with equally long-fingered hands. 

Kitten lick.

Shift away.

Kitten lick.

Shift away.

The game of escaping a desperate Snape was thrilling! He licked again, noticing the obvious twitch this time. Snape was going to cum!

Distracted at the prospect, he felt massive hands curiously feel over his face and hair. Snape had caught him. Giving in, he let Snape grasp the sides of his face and use his mouth as he wished. Lucius moaned around him, knowing the deep vibrations would send him into massive overdrive as he let his tongue caress the long, solid member. 

The hands holding him in place trembled. Delicious dick slid down his throat, cutting off his airways and burning his eyes as Snape somehow burrowed even deeper into the mattress. It was so erotic how hard Snape's hips were snapping against the bed. He could almost feel the man's cock from the south end of his body.

"Ugh-ngh! Ugh-ngh! Ugh-ngh!"

Lucius hardened even more as he felt the final spasm. Lucius propped himself up a little. He didn't want to be asphyxiated by cum. Snape's semen was hot and sweet with hints of saltiness sliding down his open throat. When Snape had come, it had been one of those silent moans where his breath would cut off at the 'o' vowel repeatedly to where it sounded like a cut off cough-but at the same time-not quite a cough. Lucius' imagined Snape convulsing in a rhythmic tempo as his penis rolled in and out of his mouth, overwhelmed at his "first true orgasm".

He heard Mulciber and Gregory reach their high with absurd animalistic grunts. Then, they were climbing off him, quite done with him for the time being and spelled on their clothing. They left without another word, the dungeon door shutting behind them. 

Lucius Malfoy licked the excess of Severus Snape's high from around the corner of his mouth and fixed his hair. Gathering himself, he rolled from underneath the bed, hoping Snape would be too dazed to notice. He stood, back turned towards Snape's general direction and collectedly walked away with his head high. Preserving his dignity was important at the moment. 

Sweaty, tapered hands, locked around his right wrist tugging him backward. He internally sighed. Maybe he'd get to leave with the majority of his dignity intact? Dark eyes latched onto his. Studying them, he realized how blown wide the man's pupils were. "Stay?"

Lucius allowed himself to be dragged onto the bed next to Snape's filthy, naked, flesh. Instinctively, he muttered a scourgify charm to get rid of the two different samples of sperm covering Snape's thighs and sheets. For the most part, it was silent between them except for the slightly accelerated breathing from Snape. 

The silence was broken by an intake of breath.

"Why did you help me?"

Lucius let out a laugh, lifting an eyebrow. "Help you? I imagine describing what I did as "helping you" is overexaggerating it a bit? In no way, shape or form, did I try to stop them from..." He trailed off. 

Snape's unwavering gaze made him uncomfortable as it wandered down to the bulge in his tight trousers. "You know, I could report all three of you to the Headmaster and the lot of you would be-"

"Expelled? Tried in Azkaban? Go ahead. I don't care about leaving this bloody school! This is my seventh year. I won't be missing out on much. And as for Azkaban, do you really believe that I will be incarcerated for a great length of time with the Dark Lord on the rise? No? Didn't think so." Snape didn't respond, so he stood up, prepared to leave the confrontation. 

"If that is all-" he started, but Snape cut in.

"Aren't you going to take care of your _not so little_ problem?"

He glanced down again. "Don't worry about me. I can get Cissy to handle it."

Snape made a face. "Cissy? Narcissa Black? 

"Yes," he responded curtly.

"Why ask her when I am perfectly available," Snape silkily inquired. 

"I.." Lucius deeply frowned. Was this some trap? "I assumed that you were...-why?"

Snape's eyes darted to his crotch area for the second time, and his tongue glided over his dry, thin lips. "I must admit, I'm still a front door virgin..."

"Are you asking to stick your cock up my arse?"

"Well," Snape drawled, drawing circular patterns into his sheets, "when you put it that way, yes."

"I'm still a backdoor virgin, myself, Snape."

"Well look at that. A new experience for both of us!" Snape said with feigned enthusiasm.

Lucius watched as Snape reached out and brushed his fingers up each of his thighs, coercing him back unto the bed. 

Finally, Lucius acquiesced.

"Though I'm must warn you. It's going to burn like a mother-f-cker," Snape noncommittally warned. 

"Thanks. But I must warn you. You may or may not have sexually transmitted diseases from Gregory and Mulciber." 

"What?" Snape gave him an amused look.

"Did they use protection?"

Snape went silent, his face falling at the serious look Lucius was giving him. 

"No."


	8. The Bet: Blackmail (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems as if Snape's torture isn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of "The Bet".

“Curse you, Potter,” Snape spat with clenched teeth, panting irregularly. A long kneading finger sunk in and out of the tight ring of pink muscles.

“-For making me feel so damn good!” His pale, pink fingers were slicked with some unfamiliar lubricant. The wretched Potter didn’t even have the decency to spell the darn thing out of him! He hadn’t bothered asking, not wishing to confront Potter with such a crude subject; he was so embarrassed. It wasn’t as if he could dally up to Potter and politely ask him to extract a vibrating sex toy out of his arse…He would murder the brat when he got the chance. Devising a plan to get Harry Potter expelled titillated him more than it should have. The edges of his well-kept nails skimmed his fluttering walls, and his ankles seized up. He hoped none of those dim-witted students could see through his poor excuse of an executed disillusionment charm. He let out a wheeze as he accidentally deviated the toy from its initial position. No! He moaned in the agony of pleasure brought on from Potter’s contraption; he needed it out of him.

From the tailbone up ecstasy gripped his spinal cord; he was racked with spine-arching sensations. Snape retracted his fingers, shutting his eyes tightly as he pretended to grade papers. He let his eyes dart up, molding his face into his proverbial mask, a deep cowl, in case he had slipped out of character at any point during the class. 

Good. Everyone was buried in their textbooks, writing a foot essay on the properties of moonstone and its uses in various potions. There should be no questions-A hand in the front row shot up. He rolled his eyes and rid himself of the silencing charm around his desk. "What is it this time, Mr. Webs,” Snape spat, eyeing him malignantly. His thighs squeezed together. It was a struggle to keep his words from wavering. “Do you need me to recant today's lesson a different way a second time? Are you so daft that -" The student’s bored voice cut him off.

"I don't know if you realize this, but you’re spilling ink over graded tests. Just thought you should know.” Quietly, the Hufflepuff dipped his head and resumed writing with an almost smug look. Vexed, Snape dropped his eyes to his stack of papers. _ Oh. _For a Hufflepuff, the boy had the bolded stupidity of a Gryffindor, and the wit of an uninterested Slytherin; It was an odd combination if he'd say so himself. 

Muttering under his breath, he vanished the messy ink. The graded papers restocked themselves alphabetically; the way they’d originally been. There was no doubt in Snape’s mind that his body would be forced to climax. It was only a matter of if he could endure until the bell. He would not have a repeat of today’s earlier events. Never. Shame filled his face recalling how weak-willed he had been under a mere prank.

Only thirteen minutes remained.

It was the last class period of the day, surely Snape had enough self-control to wait until every last student was out the door? 

_ Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breath... _ The muscles in his lower pelvic area and arse clenched. Snape’s breath stuttered. _ And-o-o-oh-...out!_

Crackling noises came from his joints as he gripped the edges of his desk. Now, he wasn’t so sure he was strong enough to wait the students out. He could internally hear the hum of his torture device and prayed to Merlin that his students did not have the impeccable hearing of a spy such as himself. He had mistakenly forced the room into utter silence. Truth be told, today was the only day he’d wish for their rambunctiousness and inane chatter. He should have allowed them to create potions instead. He was certain the cauldrons and their convening would have drowned out any other noise. But the only sounds to be heard were the feather-light scratches of quill against parchment; they were made by sweaty, cramped hands that did not yearn to piss him off with more noise than necessary. 

Damn. It. All. To. Hell!

Stretching his fingers out with his palms facing outwards, he studied them, hoping time would pass faster.

9 minutes left of class time.

Because Severus Snape’s body seemed to always decide to disobey him, his mind wandered off into forbidden worlds.

Worlds filled with his own hole gapped by a humongous toy, gratifying the life essence from him.

Worlds filled with seas of his seed spurting out of his inflamed, gorging tip that came from his tight, aching, ball sack heaving and swinging forward as he lost control.

Silently, he gasped looking down at his opened slacks, his cock twitching to a melody of its own. Sliding his right hand down the desk he fingers then grazed the hot skin of his velvety appendage and gripped the base of his cock to tame his climax. Ejaculation escaped, but he hadn’t fully cummed yet.

A minute and a half left.

His hand shook, the rising sensation of an orgasm hadn’t dissipated so he crossed his ankles and squeezed his thighs as hard as a sexually frustrated maiden would glimpsing a hot chunk of a male after years of isolation.

Half a minute remaining.

Pleasure pulsated in the pit of his abdomen. Snape’s lower jaw began to quiver, and his left leg began to hike up reflexively. He shuffled in his seat to relieve intense pressure points within his rectum.

3..2..1...

The bell rung, and he hastened to shut the door behind them with a sloppy flick of his wrist prior to recasting silent charms around him. With some sickening desire, he wanted to feel himself full and on the verge of bursting a few moments longer. The chair scraped across the dungeon floor as he slid it backward. His left leg hiked up to the desk but decided to drape over the left arm of his chair. “Ssss-uh! Snape’s opening was stretched and ready for the intrusion of anything. He breathed heavily, his chest pushing up against the buttons of his vest under his robes.

“Ough! He jumped as he spurted small increments of ejaculation. He gripped his armrests tightly, on the brink of sobbing. That does it! He had to reach that toy! Snape forced two fingers inside his orifice and scoured for the buzzing object that had shrunken with each hour. Snape’s chest heaved up and down dramatically. He drew his arm behind him to grip the head of the chair, tilting his head to muffle his susurrations into his sweaty arm-pit. He couldn’t reach it! Frantically, he searched his desk. A ruler? Too flimsy. A quill? The feathers would do nothing to satiate him. The end of that cauldron ladle? It would have to do. He whipped out his wand from his sleeve to summon the ladle but paused.

He examined his 14-inch, ebony wand. 

Perfect. 

Perfect wasn’t the right word to express how easily his beloved wand slipped inside his rectum like it was created for pleasuring him.

Snape couldn’t help but clench around the smooth, dark wood. All thoughts of removing the sex toy were lost on him-not that he would have been able to anyway- and he slowly f-cked himself raw. He shoved his face into his elbow, riding his wand like there would be no tomorrow for him. The natural oscillation of the toy when its vibrations caused it to slide around drove him crazy.

Snape pummeled himself with the wand, bottoming himself out; his head lolled back over his headrest. The friction of the wand entering his walls grew louder and hotter, and Snape had no choice but to cum. Snape involuntarily jerked, throwing himself back against his chair. “Hruughh….kuh-kuh-kuh….ough! Ough! Ough! Please! I want it! I want it so bad Let me-ugh!” Snape panted. “ Let me have it! ” His last exclamation was keen and shrill.

Snape’s face screwed up into an odd mixture of bliss and agony as he pushed and pulled the ebony wood against that small, precious organ. “Yes, ugh! Give it to me!” Semen shot onto the floor like running tap water. He obliged himself by gripping the roots of his black hair as he literally screamed through his orgasm. “UGHH-AHH-AUUUGGGGHH-OUGHH-” Snape choked on his saliva. Violent tremors racked through him. If you’d seen him, you’d laugh. With each tremor, Snape’s limbs would go into fits where his arms and knees would draw into himself, and then release only to spasmodically repeat it; it resembled someone being electrocuted in singular locations of their body.

The cloudy haze around his mind started to settle, and the potion's master wondered why he hadn't used his wand for "fun" sooner._ Maybe I should-_, Snape started.

_ **Knock. Knock. Knock.** _

Potter’s voice drifted into the dungeon classroom.

“Professor Snape? Are you in there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...terrrible, crappy cliff hanger...
> 
> I'm sorry for this lazy writing. It's obviously nowhere near my best. I promise to do better. It's just I've been so tired and overworked...anyway...(I know you all could care less about my life problems XD).
> 
> Until next time!


	9. The Bet: Blackmail part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry will only relieve Snape's 'problem' on one condition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. I've worked on this since 11:00 p.m. March 30th until 8:55 a.m. March 31st... no snacking, no bathroom breaks...
> 
> I should really get some sleep...
> 
> I promise to edit this one and the previous one...after eight...twelve...twenty hours of sleep...I'm just worried about posting this.

"Enter."

The rich timbre of Professor Snape's voice faltered; that was irregular concerning the notorious, composed man. Harry sucked in a sharp breath before entering the potions classroom. Black eyes, cold and calculating, penetrated his tanned skin as soon as he stepped over the threshold and into the lair of icy doom. Pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls crept him out to no end, and it was always unbearably cold in the dungeon classroom. The door slammed shut behind him with a flick of the sour man's wand. Harry, for some reason, noticed that the first half of Snape's wand appeared darker and moist compared to the lower half of the wand.

Harry shivered.

"Mr. Potter," Snape growled out, swiftly rising from behind his desk. Harry's breath stuttered in his throat. There was a string of jelly-like lubricant- the color of whitish-grey- hanging from the man's robes. Harry knew that the potions professor was oblivious because of the probability that Harry himself could have discerned what the substance was from the classroom entrance without his spectacles- as half-blind as he was. "It's nice of you to_ finally_ grace me with your presence. I sincerely hope that you're here to admit your guilt and remove this_ sex object_-to be blunt with you- from my person!" Harry was backed into one of the desks as Snape gripped his collar, the long wand jammed into the hot flesh of his right cheek. Yep, Snape's wand was _definitely_ moist. And it smelled like unadulterated _butt_. 

The dots weren't hard to connect, really. Harry's face scrunched in disgust as it dawned upon him. "What's the matter with you?" Snape leaned back, suddenly appearing self-conscious, with a quick movement of his arm the man wiped away the saliva residing on the corner of his mouth. 

"Your wand feels wet, sir," Harry said, turning his head away, and focused his eyes on the jars of salamander eyes staring back at him on top of the dusty, wooden shelves. The stench of Snape's hot breath wafted over him. Snape's grip relaxed on his collar and he was momentarily free from the man's presence. 

Resting against the desks, Harry Potter fixed his school robes and silently watched the professor pace around the classroom.

"I could get you committed to Azkaban or a psychiatric facility for this nonsense, Potter! Now, unspell me from this nightmare, and I may let you off the hook with minimal repercussions!" Snape's arms crossed tightly over his chest, eyes again burning into Harry Potter's skin as if willing it to melt off.

Harry Potter crossed his arms, sighing. "Of course, sir. But..."

Snape bristled, swiveling on his heels. "What do you mean,_ 'but' _?! There are no_ buts_! Do as I say, this moment, Potter!" 

"But, I will only do so on one condition," Harry continued, raising his left hand to pick at the dead and dry cuticles surrounding his nail beds. "Or-"

"Or what?" Snape snarled out, a devious smirk resting comfortably on his lips. "What can you do, Potter?" 

"I'll walk out and let you deal with this on your own." Harry simply answered, still picking at his cuticles. 

He knew the smirk was slowly falling from the thin lips of his professor.

"And what if I hold you captive here and submit you to the Headmaster? What will you do then, huh?" The professor countered, snidely. 

Harry thought for a moment, and then let out a short laugh, finally looking up. "You can't detain me forever, Sna-" He winced at Snape's sharp glare- "Professor Snape. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve concerning the sex object-as you so bluntly put- inside you approximately 2-2.5 inches inside your rectum just waiting to be used in ways you've never dreamed of. Besides, do you really want to have to explain this-" Harry nonchalantly waved a hand at the potions master-" in front of the other professors, and Dumbledore?"

No reply came from Professor Snape. 

"And do you think, Professor Snape, that Dumbledore would allow me near Azkaban, or anywhere without his supervision, or without the protection of blood wards?"

Again, no retort. No snide remark berating him on his stupidity; it was off-putting, to be honest. 

Snape's nostrils flared. In a quiet, defeated tone, he said, "And what is your...condition, Potter?" 

Harry forced himself to breathe evenly. "You..." Harry swallowed. Could he wrack up the nerve? Earlier, he was surrounded by his other peers to share and revel in Snape's 'show'. Now, physically, he was the only one in the cold man's vicinity. Snape could do anything to him at the moment.

Impatience rolled off the man in insufferable waves that drowned its victim.

Harry cleared his throat. "I want what happened during class to happen...again...sort of."

Queasiness filled Harry Potter. Snape was great at occluding emotions from his countenance but concealing his emanating outrage was an entirely different matter altogether; Snape always exuded rage and annoyance.

"So, Mr. Potter, you wish to have a private show of today's earlier events, do you?'

Harry nodded, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. 

"Let me watch-"

Whatever held Snape's tongue back no longer held fast.

_Of course, it was too good to be true._

"What?!" Snape's eyes bulged from their sockets."Was today's little concurrence not enough for you?" The potions master barked, spittle flying from the edges of his mouth, and veins bulging from his pale neck. 

Harry swiped the flecks of spit with the edge of his index finger and then glanced back at Snape with feigned boredom; he was sh-tting bricks tenfold!

Snape stepped back, faced pinched. "Why you _evil_ little-little brat! You don't care that you've embarrassed me! You are every bit of your swine of a father-" Snape's voice crackled with new expressed emotion.

A new phenomenon. 

"Like father like son, but my offer still stands," Potter replied, smoothly. 

It was silent once again.

Harry sighed, carefully collecting himself in a way that made it seem like he had the upper-hand over Snape. "Suit yourself."

He turned around and walked towards the dungeon doors.

Relief washed over him as he heard a string of breathed curses from behind him. 

"Wait...Potter-Comeback here-I," Snape seethed. The boy turned to see Snape's fists clenched at his sides, the man's ebony wand flexing in his right hand. Snape's jaw was fixed at an odd angle, ready to pop any second.

The brooding man spoke through tightly, clenched teeth. "What do you want me to do?" 

Harry observed the potion's room and then pointed towards the man's desk. "Your desk will do nicely." 

Would this all play out like he originally planned in his head?

Snape's boots softly thudded against the stoned floor of the dungeons and stopped at the foot of the mahogany desk. There was a glimmer of worry in Snape's dark eyes, but it was soon replaced with a veil of indifference.

"First, let's get some things straight. I will not touch you, and you will follow any instructions given to you. That doesn't sound too hard, right?" 

Snape begrudgingly jerked his head up in understanding. 

Harry slid a desk out and sat on top of it. Tapping a foot against the chair, he planned out what exactly he wanted Snape to do. "Strip." 

The potions professor slowly blinked. "You want me to strip naked in front of you...?"

"Just shed your outer robe, trousers, and undergarments," Harry replied quickly. He definitely did not want a full view of his most hated professor-well, firmly second hated professor-no one could triumph Umbridge.

With great hesitation, Snape stepped out of his worn boots and his bare feet stepped onto what Harry knew was a cold dungeon floor. A sullen professor unbuttoned the robes with spidery fingers and let it pool around his feet. Snape's right hand undid the clasp and zipper of his pants, exposing his tight undergarment. The man was thin. Long thumbs then hooked into the waistband of Snape's black trousers. They were then shimmied down along with Snape's dark-colored boxers until they slipped over the jutting bones of his hips and down his v-line.

The man swallowed, pausing. "Potter, I couldn't bear to do this with you watching me. May I request facing my desk throughout this ordeal?" Snape asked sharply, visibly trying his hardest to keep his dignity intact. Harry nodded his assent. 

Once Snape had turned around and removed any clothing below his waistline, Harry instructed him to brace himself over his desk. Everything he told Snape to do was with an air of reluctance. He couldn't have that. Sallow skin -which was probably the direct effect of constant potion fumes- and long strands of greasy hair nearly turned Harry off. Studying the aged man, Harry thought of a rejuvenating spell and cast it upon Snape. Instantly, his skin transformed into pale, baby-soft skin instead of the dry, peeling and off-brown-skin he previously had. And instead of long, greasy strands of hair, Snape now had shiny, voluminous hair with an extra bounce to it. 

Holding back a snicker as Snape curiously ran his fingers through his hair, he was fairly surprised when there was no rebuttal or complaint. 

Time to get to business. 

As the professor was braced against the desk, he could see ejaculation dripping from the man's cock and unto the dungeon floor.

"It seems you've had some fun beforehand, Snape," Harry offhandedly replied.

Snape's skin flushed a bright red. "Drop it, Potter."

The teenager's mouth shut.

Truth be told, Snape looked worn out from today's endless assault on his prostate; the man was spent. He might as well do Snape a favor before they start. Snape's eyes latched onto his, coldly telling him to hurry things along and end his suffering quickly. Little did the man know...

The corner of his lip lifted knowing Snape could catch the movements of them easily.

“Potter! What the hell did you do-_ hmm… _” Potter watched as his potions professor’s mind drew blank, an unaccustomed faze in the man’s black depths. He’d never seen Snape so unguarded, so relaxed; it was unnatural. 

Snape suddenly gripped his arse, bending over his desk, moaning.

"F-f-ck..." 

The sex toy elongated, and Harry was able to see the blue dildo peak out of rose-pink sphincter muscles. The toy was not yet vibrating, but Snape's body was responding like it had been starved of sexual encounters since-well, forever. Whitish-yellow lines appeared across his ass cheeks as Snape forced them apart, his dull fingernails scraping across the skin. Already, the man was shaking, sensitive, and primed and ready. Pre-ejaculate dripped onto the dark stone. Harry wondered whether Snape would be able to handle the extra movement of a vibrator; he guessed he'd soon see.

Deja Vu washed over him as he nonverbally spelled the dildo to a slow, manageable speed. 

Apparently, Snape was a lightweight.

Braced against the desk, Snape's hips slowly rocked up against the wood of the desk, his back muscles and glutes tightening and releasing, tightening and releasing...

Sleek hair, elegantly bounced around the professor's neck with each thrust forward. 

Harry Potter could not deny that Snape's physique was strong and had the potential to be attractive in spite of him not being a traditional beauty.

Boy, it was getting stuffy in here. Harry hooked a finger in his collar and shook it.

He could hardly believe Snape was already panting. What would he be like when Harry would maximize the toy? The prospect was exciting. Non-verbally, Harry Potter increased the speed. Snape's hand once again gripped his arse but this time he arched and used his left arm to push himself up and get higher leverage of the desk. Harry's eyes widened as the man rolled his hips in a slow, deliberate way, his cock also smearing his lubricant over anything in his path, papers of all sorts. A tent formed under his jeans.

_ Curse Dumbledore's restrictive wards_.

As of two years ago, administrators would be notified when minors attempted to engage in physical sexual activity with legal adults-students and staff alike. Staring at the tent in his pants, he curved a palm around the side of his bulge before vowing not to touch himself until he was safely into the Gryffindor common room; Others would be waiting for him there. Shifting so he was comfortable, he resumed 'watching the show' that he so enjoyed. 

Professor Snape's fingers trailed down his backside and slid between his cheeks and tried to grip the end of the blue dildo to no avail. A frustrated grunt left Snape before hiking his left knee on top of the surface to reach around himself. The white collared shirt, along with his vest, hiked up his torso. Harry was granted the view of Snape's gaping, fluttering, and moist hole that still had room to spare for Harry's toy. Snape sputtered as his arse was forced to widen to accommodate the new growth inside of him. This whole experience was making the teenage brat question his sexuality altogether.

Snape's cock discharged pre-ejaculate onto the neatly piled parchments situated on his desk. Maneuvering, Harry watched Snape rise to his tip-toes and plant his whole left foot on the mahogany wood.

"....Aauugghh!" Snape shivered, delightedly, both hands gripping his ass cheeks, hips lurching forward in the air.

A string of pre-cum flung across the back of the chair behind his desk. 

"Vibratoem Rotundum," the teenager whispered for the second time that day.

Poor dildo.

Snape's greedy ass was devouring the poor thing. The older man spread wide, clenched around Harry's toy, trying to suck it in because it was moving so fast...but not fast enough. Snape's pants increased in intensity, volume, and speed. Snape was practically in labor, but with a mind-breaking orgasm pushing at his walls instead of a child. Snape's hips bucked over his desk, scattering papers and parchments that were stuck together because of his pre-cum into the air. If the man could barely endure this, how long would he endure the final setting?

Snape's left foot was starting to slip due to the immense amount of sweat leaking from his pores.

Harry was right, it was getting stuffy in the dungeons. 

"Heehh! P-p-p-p-pott-t-t-t-e-rrrr," Snape stuttered, gasping and shaking. " L-l-let me c-c-umm-! UGGGHHHH-sh-t!" 

Harry shook his head with a small smile. _Such a lightweight_. Using his wand, Harry motioned the sexually stimulating object to rotate in various degrees. Harry glanced down at his watch 4:46. Fourteen minutes to wrap this show up before reporting to the common room, and then head to supper around 5:30-5:45.

Snape almost lost his balance as he countered the rotation against his prostate gland, moving his hips in gigantic, revealing circles. "Ugh, yes!" Snape breathed. "Ugh, y-yes! Uggghh, yeessss! Yes! Potter...don't hold back! Uuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh-OOOHHHHH, YES!!!!!" Snape gasped, arching up so quickly, Harry was sure that Snape's neck would have popped off or, at the very least, have a crook in it. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Snape panted.

He was ready. 

"Capitulim Objectus," Harry muttered, forcefully.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment. Most likely to prepare himself, Snape's arm swept across the surface of his desk in one sharp motion. Anything that resided on the professor's desk was now sprawled somewhere on the dungeon floor. He dragged in right knee atop the wooden surface and waited for the holy grail of orgasms. 

The first unexpected lurch of the titanic vibrator hammered Snape's fragile nerves in a way that made his whole body squeeze and jerk forward.

All of sudden, it was as if Snape was being jackhammered inside his tight, overly lubricated hole. Long, pale fingers tightly gripped the edges of the mahogany, desk, a long, slender foot dangled from one edge, the other foot planted on top of the surface to hold him steady. "Oh-oh! That's g-g-goood! That feels SOOOO F-CKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" 

The older man's arse bounced in a rhythmic motion while, at the same time, trying to inhale and engulf the massive toy completely. "D-Deeper. I want it b-bigger inside of me, and dee-eh-per!" The old wood squeaked with each violent rock of Snape's body.

_Your wish is my command... _Harry's smirk grew. 

The teenager flicked his wand.

There was no more room to spare in Professor Snape's hole. Not even a bird feather could slip through. It was stretched to maximum length to the point it looked painful. The skin was starting to become reddish in hue.

"Ehhmm!" The man's pale legs wobbled uncontrollably with each sharp jolt of the object. It would push and prod until Snape came, and that's exactly what it did.

Professor Snape's arm hooked under his left thigh and gripped his arse with both hands for the millionth time to forcefully spread them apart. The arching of the man's spines resembled typhoon waves. "I-It's so biiiggg inside of me, it feels so good! The professor moaned. "Ugh, I love _it_ inside of me...Ooohhh, YEEESSSS!!!! 

Harry wanted nothing more than to grip that aching, angry cock between the man's thighs and relieve it; It looked as if it would explode.

"Aooaauuuugggggggh.....AUUGGGHHHHHH....OOOOGHHHHH-MERLIN! FFF-CCCKKKKK-UGHHH-Agh!" Snape's hips snapped forward, tensing as if his life depended upon it. 

** _Splursch....Splursch...Splursch...SPLURSCH!"_ **

Spurts of cum decorated his walls and jars of potions. "Ughh...It won't stop...I can't stop cumming..."

Harry's jaw dropped. _WTF! Does Snape hold gallons of cum or something?!_

The professor's exhausted body slid off the hard surface, content with letting his cock leak down his thighs.

Harry stood up and walked over to the man. He gripped the end of the sex toy, catching the professor unaware, and gradually pulled it from the recesses of the man's arse. Snape contracted around it involuntarily, panting, facing the aftershocks. 

Disappointment flickered upon Snape's countenance. He now wasn't so keen on removing the beloved object from his person. Amazed, Harry caught Snape's eyes glazing over. Was the man serious? 

Then, Harry remembered.

Side effects of prolonged sexual magic on people who were inherently lonely.

Awkwardly, Harry passed the large, blue, dick to the man. Then, he turned away and walked out of the potion's classroom and dungeons for the second time that day. 

* * *

The Fat Lady swung open after he spoke the password, and he was allowed entry. "Too many of the lot of you sneaking in there, I'll tell you!" 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and walked through but not before remembering to cancel the spell he had on his glasses. 

"F-ck, Potter, that was so hot!" Draco grunted, dropping the mirror as Harry had already canceled the spell. Hermione was sitting his lap, her legs spread open and moaning. Her hands were twisting her curls as Draco's hands were underneath her robes and skirt, sinking into her wet heat.

In the other corner of the common room, Zabini and Dean Thomas were performing experimenting oral sex on each other. 

"Where's Ron and the other's?"Harry Potter asked, searching around the common room. 

"They've-hmm, Draco faster- already gone to the G-Great Hall...right there!"

Harry nodded, and then went to go take care of himself, before heading to the Great Hall himself. 

When he arrived, to say he was surprised to see Professor Snape at the High Table with a pleasant smile waiting for him was a gross understatement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Snape now has shiny, voluminous hair with extra bounce..."  
\- L'Oreal
> 
> "Because I'm worth it"  
-Severus Snape *bounces hair dramatically...and broodingly*
> 
> After the next chapter, it will be the fist heterosexual pairing: Snamione  
The next work: The Bet Four: Snape's Revenge


	10. The Bet (Finale): Snape's Revenge and Quidditch Sodomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape exacts his revenge. It's as simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This one is very tame compared to other chapters in this work and has more story (sort of) than actual sex. I'm sorry if you are left feeling very disappointed after reading this...

The brightly colored stands were obnoxiously loud, and Severus Snape had a headache able to put him on bed rest for days without a proper pain-relieving potion. But, be that as it may, it would not deter his mood. No, not today! Sustaining control of his emotions diluted his excitement to a point, but his knees bounced animatedly. His stomach, a raving pit of snakes knotting and slithering over each other under his tight frock coat. Beads of sweat made paths down his temples in rivulets. Today happened to be a bright, sunny day for a Quidditch game in contrast to the last Quidditch matches. If Snape recalled correctly, at least six players from separate matches had caught colds, slipped off their brooms, or collided due to torrents of unrelenting rain. The blackness of his material clothing absorbed the sweltering heat of the sun. By Merlin! If the contents of his stomach so much as inched its way out of his throat, he'd never eat breakfast before a huge Quidditch match again!

Snape had a strange urge to smile.

His smile would be reminiscent of the Cheshire cat's grin, and those who saw it would be alarmed at such a deranged looking face.

So Snape decided against smiling. He would have plenty of time to himself after he had accomplished his personal task.

Hah! Potter wasn't the only one with inimical abilities hidden up his sleeve. With his Slytherin intellect, Snape planned to teach that arrogant bully and his spoilt Godson a much-needed lesson! After Snape was done with them, shame on himself if they even _had_ the audacity to contemplate a dare!

Indignation and humiliation pressed to the forefront of his mind.

He mentally waved it away.

Soon, vengeance would be his.

_ An eye for an eye. _

_ ....Or an eye for eyes..._

A crowing of boo's erupted as two Slytherin chasers simultaneously slammed into a Gryffindor before she could knock a quaffle into a goal. Madam Hooch blew hard into the whistle announcing a penalty.

"Ooh! A nasty double hit for Alicia Spinnet. Slytherin is daunting Gryffindor's attempts to level the playing field!" Lee Jordan announced sympathetically. 

Slytherin standing in lead to win the Quidditch cup paled in comparison to the feeling of what would shortly transpire before the unassuming eyes in the Quidditch stadium.

Any other Professor would have undoubtedly lost their job-tenure or no tenure-but he, Severus Snape, was too valuable to Albus Dumbledore. Maybe this would not end without significant repercussions, but he would not lose his position as a Professor. 

The last time he had ever been this ecstatic was when he and Lily-

The memory halted in its tracks. Snape's mind repressed one of the memories that physically generated mental pain. His eyes sank, finding new interest in his boots. When he glanced back up, he caught sight of Lily's son, squinting and alert for the golden snitch. A foreign feeling fluttered through his subconscious. Was it doubt he now felt? Looking at Lily's green eyes on the boy definitely made Snape second guess himself. What would Lily say to him if she was still alive? His blood ran cold at the thought. She would curse him to pieces, sending him through hell and back. 

But if she was still alive, he wouldn't be in this position in the first place.

In fact, he would have never become a Hogwarts professor. 

Still, he shuddered.

If Lily could, she'd rip his soul from his very body to meet the Devil himself and put his hide on a burning pitchfork. 

“Severus? Are you alright?” a woman's voice called over the jeering crowd. McGonagall’s stern face peered at him through her spectacles hanging on her pointed, button nose from the edge of the stand box. Whisps of gray hair escaped her tight bun from the low, pleasant breeze. 

Snape gave her an odd look.

There was no logical reason why she would be here other than to interfere with his desired plan.

He viewed her over his hooked nose. “Why, exactly, are you over here?” 

“Albus sent me to spy on you,” she deadpanned, gesturing for him to make room for her.

“I can’t imagine why? “ Snape sputtered.

The thin line of her mouth nearly twitched upward. Suddenly, the younger man felt stupid. His excitement was getting in the way of his rational thinking. Snape recalled the Headmaster explaining to him of important affairs at the Ministry. The man was using the opportunity of this Quidditch game to take his leave of absence. Reluctantly, Snape slid over, allowing her to sit on the edge and grudgingly swept the ends of his coat under his thigh so she wouldn't sit on them. 

The potions professor did not want to waste his breath on idle chat, but it appeared McGonagall had other plans. "Your team seems to be doing exceptionally well this afternoon, Severus."

Snape only hummed noncommittally. 

Minerva was hesitant to continue.

"But it only raises my suspicions-"

"Meaning," he questioned in a cool, collected manner.

" It's just," she started. "You seemed very preoccupied with the quidditch chest yesterday. The Snitch-to be exact..." McGonagall said, accusation evident within her Scottish accent. 

So that's why she was here.

"I have reason to believe that said equipment has been subjected to tampering," he lied, smoothly.

Two salt and peppered eyebrows raised. "Really?! Who do you sus-"

"If I knew, I would have told you before the match began-" Her forehead bunched in a skeptical way. Snape, cold and calculating, studied her expression and thoughts. "Besides... it is merely speculation brought to me from an unknown source. I find it preposterous for you to believe that I kept this to myself for the sole benefit of my house winning the Quidditch cup when...the case being the equipment _was_ tampered with... it was possible that it was for the detriment of my own team."

Minerva McGonagall, embarrassed with heat rising in her aged cheeks, remained silent. 

The Gryffindor stands, draped in orange, red, and gold, suddenly roared as their Seeker's broom sped towards the dizzying motion of a golden-winged speck in the air, a dash of green and silver on his tail. 'Adept endangerment' didn't capture in full essence the meaning of Potter's life-periling stunts no one dared to attempt... well...except for one blithering dunderhead. The idiotic 3rd year _ Gryffindor - _Snape internally rolled his eyes- ended up in the hospital wing, barely escaping paralyzation from the neck down. Potter's celebrity status clearly had ill effects on smaller, impressionable minds. It would do the world good if Potter was reined in with nothing less than brute force as he was incapable of logical thinking and was a pain the arse for any adult to deal with.

Air swooshed around him, blasting him in the face. Snape ducked, McGonagall, clutching the ends of his coattails to avoid incoming quidditch players. He turned away, sweeping hair from his mouth. Potion-fumed hair did not taste well. After a quick shake of his head to straighten out his hair, he assisted in uprighting McGonagall and then resumed keeping track of the Seekers.

Someone was watching from afar; he could feel it.

His own eyes searched the Pitch.

Granger's eyes were glued to him, watching him with a small, downward curvature of her lips and crinkled eyebrows from a pair of omnioculars in the Gryffindor stands. Her bushy hair was easily distinctive in the crowd. Their eyes met. The girl froze not expecting to get caught. How dare the know-it-all spy on him?!

Did she suspect he was....up to something?

Now that he thought about it, he remembered Granger warning Potter and Malfoy to be on guard around him. Apparently dealing out disciplinary actions was what he did best, and it was odd that he hadn't punished them yet. 

Well, she was most certainly correct in her assumptions. 

Granger wouldn't be apart of this, but she'd be mortified until that big brain of hers plopped from her gaped mouth onto Colin Creevey's head. 

Excitement traveled to one person to the next, practically screaming their lungs out. A blur of green, silver, orange, red, and gold enclosed upon the nimble ball. Heartbeat hammering in his chest, the scene produced itself in slow motion. A green and silver chaser sped towards Potter at a speed that would be impossible to break once they reached the Gryffindor seeker.

Intentions were clear.

They wanted to knock Potter out of the sky.

His lips curled, pulling his nose upwards and flaring his marble-sized nostrils.

His ingenious plan of vengeance would be ruined! And he would daresay that vengeance was what he deserved.

Right before his beater collided into Potter, he non-verbally directed a brief Confundus charm at the seventh year faster than Madam Hooch's hawkeyes suspected anything.

Bingo!

It granted Potter enough time to catch the winged snitch in roughly the same moment as his Godson. 

Glee shone in Snape's eyes.

The boys zoomed in on the miniature object. As long as one of them didn't wander too far off from the other seeker, his plan would go into effect. 

The stands became uproarious.

Two different hands lunged for the snitch. And...

"Unbelievable. It seems to be a tie!" Lee Jordan announced heartily, almost inaudible over the annoying teenagers. Who could be that enthusiastic about commentating?

The two seekers yelped, suddenly dangled in the air like suspended rag dolls, brooms flying from their grips. Their respective colored Quidditch attire slid off their round glutes.

How glorious this truly was!

Hands grappled at the air in hopes of swimming against the forces of gravity to the ground. All around, the stand boxes quieted. Only Lee Jordan’s quiet voice from the microphones announcing, aghast and confused, how both seeker's pants and undergarments had mysteriously been removed rang through the stadium.

"Don't just stare at me! Someone, get me down!" Draco hollered, futilely reaching for his pants. Draco and Potter found themselves floating around the entirety of the field, giving everyone a gratuitous view of centimeter-sized openings.

Minerva McGonagall had the agility of a cat, climbing out of the stands and dashing up and onto the Quidditch field faster than anyone alongside Madam Hooch.

"Finite Incantatem!" she boomed desperately. 

The boys still dangled in the air.

"P-professor McGonagall, please get us down!"

"Yeah, what Potter said!" 

A silvery, white feline streamed from the tip of the professor's wand, bounding over the field to the castle. If she was hoping to contact the Headmaster, he wouldn't be there. She must have forgotten about Albus' trip to the Ministry.

"Boys, calm down. Hopefully, Professor Dumbledore will know what to make of this. For the meanwhile...PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Severus nearly jumped. Everyone swiveled their hands to find the man clad in black on a sweltering day. Minerva's hand beckoned him down. 

"N-no, please!" They whined. Ignited in their eyes was newfound awareness. This was Snape's doing. They were at his mercy and knew they couldn't snitch, fearing the man could do something terrible. 

"It's alright. Severus is very skilled in these ordeals. Whoever conjured up this sick prank will be expelled....or put in the protective wards of St. Mungos where they will be_ properly_ cared for," Minerva reassured them. 

Putting on a facade was going to be very hard if wanted to laugh all the time. Snape raised his casting arm and feigned some counter-spells. This had to be the best view. 

The two boys were positioned in air unwillingly. Snape could play this off easily since the jinx would follow a specific timed schedule.

On all fours, hands, and knees pressing into a non-existing surface, the teens might have well seen Voldemort walking in g-strings towards them.

_Let the games commence._

Potter's Firebolt moved through the air accordingly and with a mind of its own. It angled 80 degrees to the left before swinging forwards. Draco's broom followed suit.

_ Whack. _

_Whack. _

_Whack._

_Whack._

A wheeze of air escaped the potions master, he swallowed it down so Minerva couldn't see the expression on his face. Those boys were in need of a good walloping. What better than their own brooms if he couldn’t do it physically himself?

White-yellowish impressions appeared on their youthful skin, and just as quickly, faded away to be replaced with reddish marks. Shock throughout the stadium was as clear as Draco was blonde, and Lucius Malfoy was the boy's father. 

_ Whack. _

_Whack. _

_Whack._

_Whack._

Professor Snape had never heard more pitiful groveling and whining in his life. 

"I'll get Flitwick," Madam Hooch stated in disgust, eyes stern. "Maybe his expertise in charms can stop this foolishness!" The white, short-haired witch departed from them. 

Draco Malfoy reached behind him to knead his reddening bottom thoroughly and gritted out something along the lines of, “Damn, I’m sore.”

Out of both of them, Snape was surprised to say that Potter had fared better with the punishment. Luckily for Severus Snape, this was only the beginning. 

The base of the brooms aligned with each of the boy's anuses. The potions master wanted revenge, but he did not get off from the physical pain of others-not even Potter's. Humiliation was something else entirely to him. “Lubricam Ducatus,” he muttered away from the shell-shocked eyes of his co-worker. He did not terminate the spell until viscous, thick liquid leaked into trails onto the grassy Quidditch pitch. 

Harry Potter’s tan behind was in stark contrast to Malfoy’s bloodless pallor. 

_ **Plop!** _

Potter’s eyes widened. Draco’s mouth slackened and gray eyes became narrow slits. Their eyes fluttered closed, wooden broom handles pushing further into dripping, virgin apertures. Anyone-even with hearing capabilities as deplorable as the likes of the thick-headed Neville Longbottom- could get aroused at the wet sliding and friction. In comparison to their brooms, their bodies were quite small, their flat stomachs protruding outward, outlining the vertical, thick shapes stroking from the inside. The absence of pained miens only furthered to stimulate the potions master. Mercy would be on the tips of their tongues as they'd beg for more. Much more than he'd allow them. 

The control.

The pleading

The relentless cries for satisfaction.... all a sonata to his ears. 

Draco fared better than Potter this time.

After reinserting itself, he peered underneath is stomach to see his Comet 260 freeze in mid-air as if waiting patiently. The blonde sighed in relief. 

Foolish boy! As if Snape would let him off so easily...

"What's this," Lee Jordon gasped. Draco tensed. "Two snitches have entered the Quidditch pitch and are now heading for-yikes-!"

Draco bucked forward then backward, shaking and yelping. Saliva pooled from the corners of his mouth, a peculiar expression written on his face. HIs Comet 260 inserted itself again, prodding the snitch about. Everyone in the stands was stilled in great disturbance, gazes fixated on such an overt and unprecedented scene. Harry Potter's mannerisms were by far the weirdest. Almost as if he had never experienced pleasure in his life. Tongue lolling out of his mouth like a dog, he seized and bucked like a jackrabbit. Or his body didn't know how to react. 

Minerva McGonagall had had enough of waiting idly for Dumbledore. It was evident by her sprinting full speed towards the castle, her Scottish cardigan flapping around her frame.

Being an adept legilimens gave him many advantages in his dangerous life. Escaping was no longer his students' primary goal. Their bodies ached to be filled. Hungered to be sodomized to completion, danced around the premises of their minds, their hips pushing back to- in a literal sense- ride their brooms. Adolescent cheeks wriggled in the air and clenched around the twisting handles, them gurgling out their frustration each time the wood was withdrawn from their resisting, slicked tissue. 

Quickened footsteps approached behind him. Snape ventured it was another professor coming to "aid" him.

"Stop!"

Snape turned around to find a wand tip jammed into the crook of his nose.

"You pervert-" The Granger girl spluttered. "You filthy PIG-this is DISGUSTING-"

Hermione Granger was taken aback as her wrists were manacled into one large, white hand. Snape watched as she screamed for him to let her go. Or at least, tried to as she was silenced with a simple Silencio before he tugged her away. This seemed to attract other administrator's attention. He caught the eye of a stern woman accompanied by a short wizard. 

Professor Flitwick would be taking over for now.

Snape dragged Granger with him. He didn't desire any more attention so he forced her up to the Slytherin stands so he could keep an eye on her. Snape pushed her in front of him and bent down to the shell of her ear, whispering dangerously, "Behave yourself, Miss. Granger. Your hypocrisy is astounding. I hardly heard those nasty words uttered to Potter when you found out he orchestrated my humiliation." Hermione Granger attempted to twist her elbow from his strong grip. but his hand was ironclad. "You'll sit with me until this is over, do you understand me?" 

He shoved her into the seats. She probably would have cried out if not for her inability to use her vocal cords. Leaving as much space as possible between them, Hermione sat, crossing her legs angrily and dejectedly. Professor Snape rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. He dealt her a warning glare. Looking down onto the pitch, Flitwick and Madam Hooch appeared to be heatedly debating about a topic he could barely make out. "-should have been evacuated a while ago... innocent...children...not be watching this!" Madam Hooch gritted out angrily." 

"I know Rolanda," Flitwick responded. "....could...dangerous...the students...panic..." Snape couldn't read more than that from their lips. 

When Snape turned his focus to check on Granger, she seemed to be sitting farther from him than before. Her thoughts were very predictable. Begrudgingly, he stood, shoving Granger over and sat on the opposite side of her to prevent her escape. A full-body bind curse didn't seem like such an inadequate idea. 

He gazed back over the pitch. Madam Hooch was making her long way towards the commentator booth. 

"Attention, ladies and gentleman, if you would please exit the stands in an orderly fashion. We do not wish for anyone to get hurt, but please do so with haste," Lee Jordon repeated her strict instructions.

No one made to move.

"Well, you heard him!" Hooch's sharp voice rang over the field whipping everyone into action. 

Of course, like the blithering, idiots children were, chaos ensued. Tumultuous chaos. Snape wondered if there was a firebreathing Welsh Dragon he couldn't see heading towards them. Students panicked rushing towards the exits, running over each other. Perhaps this was what Flitwick was warning Rolanda of. Hermione Granger all too quickly stood up in preparation to leave, but Snape yanked her backward as a couple of Slytherins barreled through the crowd. His lap was crushed with her fast-moving weight. 

Overtly displeased, she squirmed but was trapped by the pressing bodies on either side. 

"Stop moving, Granger! You're going to-" Snape shuddered. He was ramrod hard between her rear end cheeks, pressing upward into her damp mound. Today's show had obviously worked him up. Why couldn't she have stopped moving?!

Hermione Granger's head suddenly fell back onto his shoulder, mouth slightly parted.

Taken completely by surprise, he scanned her vulnerable mind, learning about the small toy inserted into her vaginal entrance by Malfoy. They had plans to meet tonight after the celebration of the Quidditch game. This also surprised the Professor as he believed Granger would never associate herself with the likes of the Pureblood.

Hips rolled over his package. Full package, mind you.

Severus firmly gripped her waist to stop her. 

"Granger! Remove yourself from my person, now!" he warned, lowly against her supple cheek as her head lolled on his steady shoulder. The fabric under her skirt only became damper, and her rolling hips became sensual rocking motions against his body, and Snape found himself wanting more. "Miss Granger..." Snape's obsidian eyes flitted to Potter and Malfoy crying and shaking, climaxes fastly approaching. A fragile hand gripped his own, leading it, pulling ut somewhere. Somewhere he wasn't paying attention to at that instance. 

The professor's wide hand, splayed under the wings of her ribcage, covered the expanse of the girl's abdomen. Snape wasn't entirely sure she comprehended her actions and so refrained from taking the lead. She slid him over her belly, and he stalled for a bit, seeing if anyone was watching him. Could he perform such a huge risk?

Hermione Granger settled the decision for him. Dainty fingers placed themselves over his own, pulling them down into the band of her coffee-colored skirt. His callous flesh lightly grazed over a three-day shave as slight bristling hair poked his fingertips. Rough skin turned into hot, slippery, velvet folds and lips. With a feather-light tap to her bulbous nerves situated at the top of her folds, she lurched, his finger sliding deeper into her moistened, pulsing flesh. Severus felt the fabric covering his groin dampen with her excessive lubrication. 

It took every morsel of training to keep his actions concealed from unwanted eyes. Most of the students and staff had evacuated, and Snape knew he was hidden by the wooden railings covered by banners.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Potter screamed unexpectedly, body twitching, presumably of dissatisfaction from the sudden cessation of his broom and being deposited to the grass before his high could peak. Draco Malfoy only wore a glum expression, holding his nose up in broken pride. The decoy snitches popped out of their orifices like a fresh corkscrew, inducing a high yelp from stretched out vocal cords. Snape couldn't prevent the wicked grin from spreading one end to the other. In a way, this was all anticlimatic for the duo. This experience had met Head of Slytherin's expectations exceedingly. His fingers slipped out from underneath Hermione's skirt. She tasted bittersweet to the tongue. Severus Snape shifted her off his lap after undoing the Silencio he had cast upon her. 

Granger, dazed and confused, turned her head opening her mouth in protest. "...You haven't finished me off, sir..." She squeezed through her throat, her cheeks adorning a red rose tinge.

"I wasn't planning on it," was his cool reply. 

In Snape fashion, the professor departed from the stands to the castle in await of an earful of the Headmaster's rebuke.

Severus Snape would regret nothing.

At a rough patch of grass near the sides of the stands some insect flew up at him as he drew near.

A beetle.

It soared with its legs outstretched and passed by his head.

Snape swatted at it until it steered clear of him and thought nothing else of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread some chapters before writing this piece, and I was very, very embarrassed that I couldn't even touch this for a long time...but here I am now...hopefully in the writing game for good. For better or for worst.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sexy Severus Snape Sessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465571) by [OctavCat_Domino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctavCat_Domino/pseuds/OctavCat_Domino)


End file.
